To The Stars
by Sabella Rose
Summary: Edward was born into a world were mankind is ruled over by an alien race. Past humans strike a deal to save a dying Earth and themselves with it. Generations later Edward will face the result of that deal, The Counting. Were his fate will be decided. Little does he know his fate is tied to the ruler of the very race he hates.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Twilight Saga, but I do own the plot to this story.I do not own the Twilight Saga, but I do own the plot to this story.**

Edward pov

The unopened letter from the sister that I have never met burned a hole in my pocket; dust flies up from under my feet, as I moved alongside the tall alien built steel wall. Its black mirror-like reflection blocked the rising sun, casting a night like a shadow inwere. It's the same wall that I have seen for the past year. A year I have been trapped behind these same damn walls. The last eight years of my life have been nothing but a promise of steel walls. Taken from my mom and sent to where they can mold and train me to be what they think is the image of what a human should be. Thousands of children ripped from there homes, families and countless lives torn apart. Mine is no different, I was taken at the age of ten; my mother pregnant with a girl. A girl who I only know on paper.

I get letters with awful grammar in the handwriting of a nine-year-old. The hand of a sick nine-year-old little girl named Zoey.

Setting on the damp ground in the ever lessening shade; I pulled out the letter, softly pulling back the flap. Letting it fall out. I wonder; What story she will tell me this time? What joke? What events did she feel the need to tell me?

I flipped the letter over to discover the beautiful and older handwriting of my mother. My heart skipped a beat and breathing hitched in my throat as I began to read.

My dearest, Edward.

I hate that you have to learn this news in the form of a letter. However, there is no other way to get this news to you. I know The Counting is soon. If not the day of when you get this. You know that Zeo has been sick for a long time, Your sister has taken a turn for the worst I fear. Her cancer has come back, the healers here cannot help anymore. We don't know how much time she as left. If The Counting doesn't claim you, I beg you son please make a deal. For her sake. I would not ask this of you if she could make it to her Claiming Day. She weakens with every passing day. Do not make me watch her die; It was painful to watch you be claimed. I rather she where claimed then dead. At least she will be alive and have some hope of a good life.

Your Mother, Elizabeth Mason

Ring Ring Ring

A loud bell rang out. The bell meant to call us to the center of town. But today, the day of The Counting it tells us that The Counting will soon begin.

Getting to my feet, I started for my barracks on the south side of town. As I got closer to my barrack, I spotted a few of them.

The Ferals, they were grinning and laughing as they entered the barrack of my friends and me. Anger boiled inside of me, my sister lay dying! They could help her!

But some damn healer of theirs has decided not too! They send the most untrained healers to keep what they call the Breeders, the humans who were sent back after The Counting alive. They seem to only care about us aged ten to eighteen.

Why?

We don't know.

I slipped into the barracks, the two Ferals that just entered were already out of sight. They must already be in one of the living quarters down the hall. I stopped at the door with the big black number forty-two painted on it. Every room is the same, with four bunkbeds bolted to the wall. A small plain bathroom to the far wall. I flop down on my bed, covering my face with my pillow. Inhaling the sweet and familiar fragrance on it, but it was one that shouldn't be there. Something move at the foot of my bed, it brushed my feet. Before, I could uncover my face to see who it was, they leep onto the bed landing on my waist. Pinning my hands above my head with not must strength. A soft giggle filling my ears as I flip the pillow away by moving my head. I was met with a pair of deep blue eyes that set in a small oval face, framed by short strawberry locks of hair. Her lips pulled up into a bright smile as she pulled the pillow the rest of the way off my face, her soft lips met my chin placing a short, sweet kiss there. "Good morning, Edward,'' She whispered.

I kissed her back "Good morning, Love.''

She bit her lip rolling off me letting me set up. Her eyes were on her lap as she fiddled with her hair nervously. I took her small almost child-sized hands into mine, placing a long kiss on the back of her hand. "What is it, Tanya?'' I whispered to her.

"I-I- I, nevermind. It's silly.'' she shuttered as she tried to pull away from me. Her eyes never leaving her lap.

I pulled her back to me, forcing her chin up so that she would make eye contact with me. "You are a terrible liar, Tanya. What is it?''

"Today is The Counting Edward,'' she whispered. Her voice about to break, "I am scared that, that something terrible will happen. I just have this feeling, that the result will be-''

I cut her off "Our DNA as been it the database for years. We have never been matched.'' I gave her a smile shaking my head "There is no way that we will be taken.'' I hummed resting my forehead to her's. I started rubbing circles in the palms of her hands, "I have to talk to you about something important Tanya. I need you to understand or at least try to.''

Her eyes glossed over with confusion as she squinted her face. "What is it?'' She asked in a hushed tone.

I pulled the hidden letter out from my pocket; after reading it she gasped in shock. Her hands flying up to cover her mouth, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. "No! No! Edward.'' She whispers as she took my hands in hers.

"Zoey?'' She gasped in bearly a whispered.

I nodded "It came back. This time the healers say they can't help her. My mom has nothing to pay for a more skilled healer that she needs.''

I didn't know I was crying until my vision blurred, "I know that we made plans. That after The Counting, if we are both still together then we would.'' she cut me off by covering my mouth with one of her tiny hands.

"I understand what you have to do. Our plans can wait. You have a sister that needs you. Do what you have to do, I will wait for you.''

I broke out of her grasp shaking my hand, "I don't know the years of service that a healer or the medications that Zoey's illness will cost. I don't want you to waste years of your life waiting for me. Years that you could spend happily with another.''

"No matter the time I have to wait, I will wait. For all that you and I know we are already married,'' she whispered in my ear as she kissed just below my ear.

"Are we now?'' I playfully hissed, changing the subject of our painful descensions that we both know that was already decided, the moment that my mother wrote the letter. Our plans would have to wait until the payment has been paid.

I kissed her deeply, "Thank you, for understanding. Thank you.''

She tangled her hands in my hair "No need to thank me.'' She whispered as she pulled away, her eyes shining with a new light as her face pinkened. "I just have one request.'' She muttered her eyes darting away.

I smiled pulling her face back to mine, already knowing what it was that she wanted. Well, if we are in did marry then we can,'' I paused for a moment "Consummate." I purred, making her blush.

Footsteps sounded from outside the hall. The image of the Ferals intering the room flashed through my mind. I rolled off the bed and on to the floor just as the door started to open.

A pair of silver eyes glanced into the room, they scan the room looking only to stop on us. The Feral pushed the door open wider; it hit the wall with a loud bang. The sound made Tanya jump; her panicked as the alien cat stood in the doorway. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish she gasped for air. Pushing herself up against the wall, as the Feral stepped inside the room. We both cast our head down, as a sign of respect.

"What are you two doing in here?'' It purred sweetly.

Tanya made no move to answer it's questioned, so I did.

"We are -.'' It cut me off before I could come up with a good lie.

Which I was thankful for. It waved it's hand at us, "To your feet! You should have been at the docks already! We don't have time for you two to drag your feet.'' It hissed as it turned away holding to door for us. Tanya ran under its arm pulling me along with her. I almost ran into its long pale arm.

In the hall, she stumbled as she hid her small body behead mine, as we stood just by the door waiting for the Feral's instructions.

"Follow!'' It sneered at us. Its face pulled back showing us its sharp teeth, its eyes locking on Tanya. I pulled her along as we moved down the halls heading to the yard. Tanya's nails dug into my side as she started to shake, I wrapped my arm around her. Pulling her closer to me so I could place a kiss on her head "It will be okay, Stop worrying.'' I whispered to her.

"I am not worried for me.'' She whispered as the crowd came into sight, " I worry about what you are going to be forced to do. What kind of life they are going to force you into. I know that you have too. But, we don't know anything about what.''

I cut her off "That does not matter; I will come back to you after the price has been paid. Then we will start our life together. '' I rested my forehead on hers as I glanced into her blue eyes for the last time possible.

"Come with me,'' I wisperd into her ear. I pulled her into a near by building. Her hand slipped into mine as her fingers intertwined with mine, as she pulled me into a hug. Her small frame shaking as sobs racked through her. "I understand why you have to do this. I really do. Its just hard to let you go.'' she sobbed burying her face into my chest.

I sighted blinking away tears as the realization of my choices sweep over me. "This is not how I wanted to say goodbye to you.''

"Don't say goodbye! This is not goodbye.'' she sobbed

"Than for now,'' I corrected my wording, "I will come back to you as fast as I can. Time will go more swiftly then you think it will.'' I half lied to her, kissing her hair,

"The ships will be here soon, and I have to make a deal before all the spots are filled,'' I whispered fighting back my own tears. However, I knew that I have to break the pull and bond I felt for Tanya. If I was going to go through with this. But, it was just to hard. I kissed her on the lips, a sharp hissing sound filled the hall. Before we could react four Ferals came out of the darkness. They pulled us apart from one another. Our hands cling to the only thing that we had to cling to. The only thing that we both loved. One another, my heart felt as if it was ripped from my chest as Tanya was dragged out of my sight screaming my name. My mind was yelling at me to stop them, protect her, fight! I swung my fist at the nearest Feral to me, a young-looking female who fell to the floor. Hoping that would distract them why I ran around the corner to save Tanya. But the only thing I saw was Tanya being pulled by her hair. She was kicking and screaming as they drugged her into a room at the end of the hall. I shouted her name as I started to run after her. Before I could take a step, a sharp pain shot down my back from the back of my head, sending my world into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella pov

The newborn light of dawn peeked through the curtain, beckoning me from the warmth of my den. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I crawled out of my den. Hoping my senes would sharpen after I moved around and got some fresh air. Slipping out of my apartment, and on to my lanai that overlooked the awakening city below. I rested my head on the railing, as I studied those of my subjects that were already awake and going about there day. They looked happy as they smiled and greeted one another on the street; children played, mothers scolded, husbands said goodbye to their families as they went to work and singles waiting to shop as vendors set up their stands in the market. Their lives seemed so simple.

A small girl being pulled along by her mother looked up and smiled at me. Her eyes shining as she waved, pulling on her mother's hand as she pointed up at me. The mother's eyes shot from her child up to me. She bowed her head before pulling her daughter along behind her. Two long arms snaked around me pulling me against the bare chest of my lover. His scent filled my nose as he bent over me resting his chin on my shoulder. "I woke up, and you were gone,'' he purred pushing my hair to the side sending a shiver down my spine.

"It was morning; I have things that I need to do today.'' I huffed, as he reminded me what day it was.

"Then what are you doing out here?'' he whispered to me tightening his hold on me. "Shouldn't you been getting ready?

"I got distracted watching everyone,'' I sighted

He pulled away from me, "You mean the children distracted you?'' he buried his nose in my hair "We can go back inside and try our hand at making one.'' he purred.

I rolled my eyes at him, "We did that last night, Jake. Besides, we both know that it would be in vain.'' I tried to keep my smile but failed. The one thing I want most in this world is a child of my own. Jake gave me a small smile and took my hands in his. "We still have time,''

"I don't want to talk about this,'' I muttered in a sharp and bitter voice.

I stood up "I should be going. Am due at the training center.'' I nudged his shoulder as my tail wrapped around his, our greeting and farewell. "You will see soon,'' I told him, his silver eyes flickering with hope.

I turned and headed to the door but stopped as Jake's word hit my ears "Isabella, Happy Counting.'' I didn't look back to face him, "You will find what you need today, I just know it.''

"We will see, Ja,'' I said in response. Taking another step and whispering to myself "We will see.''

On the streets, people smiled and headed about there day. Rushing from stand to stand, it was the day of The Counting. The one day of the year that all hope and pray for the same thing, a match. The lucky ones will celebrate has the news of who has been matched files in. The Counting is the day that humans are put through the database to be matched with one of us. It is a rare and treasured gift to be matched. Humans give us the chance to have a child. A match would give me a chance to have a child and my people an heir. My fate and the fate of my people depend on it.

As I neared the training center a young boy standing next to a human woman who was chatting with a venter. The boy's young licked his bottom lip, his eyes; locked on to the fruits in front of him. He looked around before he reached up, locking his small fingers around a fruit. Sliding it off the table into his pocket very skillfully. He turned back to his mother's hand just as she began to walk on. I cleared my throat making the vendor, and the boy's mother turned to me. They dropped to their knees, as the little boy just looked at me with big confused bright eyes. I smiled and kneeled in front of him holding out my hand. He cocked his head at me as his eyes flickered from my hand to my face. His mother peeked at us from under her vail of lose hair, "Your Majesty?'' his mother's soft musical voice was coated in scared and confused tone.

Her son was young; he was bearly the age that he would be strong enough to come out of his home. I didn't look at his mother or even answer her, I kept my eyes on the boy. "Give it here.'' His eyes widen as he realized what I wanted.

"Za'tel? What did you do?'' his mother whispered, panic seeping into her voice.

He shook his head wildly as he clung to her arm, hiding his face in her hair. Her eyes locked on my still as she wrapped one arm around her son's small body. I pointed to his back pocket. Questionly his mother dipped her fingers inside his pocket and pulled out the Ox fruit. The mother and the vendor's faces broke out with surprised exspresns. The mother's panicked eyes snapped to me, she did her best to explain her son's actions to beg forgiveness, but no words came out.

I flipped a few coins to the vendor who caught the coins in mid-air. He nodded when he realized that the value of the coins exceed the value of what the boy took.

The mother handed me the fruit "Thank you, Sovereign. Thank you so much. Please take it.''

I waved my hand at her, "No, you keep it.'' I turned to the boy still in his hiding spot, "You young one! If you are going to steal make sure no one is looking at you.'' I smiled

"I did,'' he whispered.

I pointed to the alley that I came from, "Don't look for the ones you can see. Keep your eyes open for the ones you can't. Keep your eyes on the shadows.'' I smiled at him causing him to break out into a smile and fit of giggles. I looked at his mother "He is quite good at being sneaky. Have you thought about seeing if he could make it to training?''

She gasped in shock, "But! He is so young,''

I cut her off shaking my head. "The best of the best started younger than him. I was a few years younger than him when my father sent me to training.'' I hissed the word father as unwelcomed memories flooded back to me. ''If it is the cost, and he is good then I will take care of it.''

Her face broke out into a smile "Thank you! Thank you, Sovereign.''

The boy not liking that he was not the subject of attention, nudged his mother's leg "You, Sir, you are in trouble! Just you wait until your father finds out what you did.'' she scolded him, his short tail hit the dusty floor as his lower lip preck up as he started to pout.

"Don't be too hard on him. His young and will learn.'' I whispered to her. "If you have time, you should let Za'tle set in on a training class today.'' I smiled at the little boy as he peeked out at me from under his mother's hair, "They will be other young ones watching today. He should join them, so he can see that he will be getting into.''

She looked at the boy in her arms, then back to me biting her lower lip as her mind raced for an answer. She nodded "I think that it would be a great idea, for him to see what training can be like. However, I will talk with his father about it first.'' she explained. Whatever his father is, whoever he his, I doubt that he would deny his son an invitation from the Sovereign to train for the army.

I nodded to her with a smile " I look forward to seeing him in class,''

We females don't bend or bow to our mates. After the night that turned red, the tables flipped. Females rose to power over all males. A long line of ruling males was spoiled with my birth, a female. A female ruler gave females the power In all things.

I watched the mother pull her son along with her as they headed off, a small chuckle grabbed my attend. It was the vendors shaking her head at me, "your father would have had the young one's ears and tail,'' my eyes went back to the two just as the crowd swallowed them from our sight.

"True, that is if he saw the boy. Which he wouldn't have because he would not have been out among his subjects.'' I spat forcing the memories away.

The vendor noting my discomfort changed the subject by tossing me an item off the table. I caught it mid-air, it was a long flat red colored fruit, a Gigo. I gave the venter a small smile and nodded at her "Happy Counting,''

She nodded back to me "Happy Counting, may the Father give you the luck of a match.'' I stood up placing the fruit in my pocket. Letting her words hang in the air. I have heard those very words countless times over the past years. So many times that my hope was lost when no report of a match came in. Why should this year be different? I begged the vendor good-bye.

Halfway to the center, I stopped in the middle of the market. Where our Mother and Father stood. They were our God and Goddess, gifts were already being laid at there feet. Gifts were offered to them in hope of being blessed with a match. Bowing my head and kneeling in front of the Mother I prayed,

'Mother, I ask you once more as I have for the past years. I beg you for a match. I beg you to let me be matched so I can be a mother and give my people what they need. Please, please! Have I not been a dutiful daughter and served in your teachings? Please let me be blessed with a match.'

I whispered hoping that my preys would not fall on deaf ears. Over the past years, I have questioned if there was a Mother or Father watching over us, I have seen so much evil and bad happen to those who didn't deserve it.

At the center, I was met with the future warriors, that would make up my army. I watched as they danced and played outside. Still, children in age, children that were trained in the art of battle. They would learn the skills to kill. The youngest are the most valued they can seek in and out almost undetected.

A few children spotted me and ran to line up; others followed them fleeing to there spots in line. They ranged in age, some just strong enough to pick up a weapon to others who could be included in The Counting.

"Good morning, Sovereign!'' they chatted in a song like unison.

I nodded to them "Good morning, students.'' I pulled open the door letting them head inside. One by one they all ran past me, fleeing to the far wall taking their seats. Youngest to oldest legs crossed hands in there laps and tail to their right. I pulled a staff form a stack of practice weapon.

"Let us begin,'' I purred as the oldest student step up to face me.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep Beep

A loud annoying beeping sound echoed in my ears. I felt as if the room was spinning around me. My eyes were too heavy to open. Voices sounded far off as if I was at the bottom of a hole, they were yelling down at me.

"Make it stop!'' I stuttered. The words came out in a slur, it was hard for me to even understand myself. I didn't have much hope of them understanding what I said.

"See! I told you! I didn't hit him that hard!" laughed a female voice followed by clapping.

"Just because his awake! Doesn't mean that there is no damage mentally.'' A hand slid across my forehead to the back of my head, until it hit a tender spot. I jumped as sharp pains shot through my head. "Ahh! What are you doing! Stop! Make it stop!'' I yelled. The voices mixing with ringing, very loud ringing.

"Make what stop?" The gentler voice asked running her fingers over my head again.

"The pain! The room! The spinning!'' I yelled, "Just please, make it stop!'' I pleaded.

"Uhh, what did I do?''

"Let's see.'' the hissed the nicer one in an angry tone, "You struck him so hard that he passed out! Then you gave him too much medicine.''

"I didn't give him that much! Plus, he was found with a female! Kissing! When humans kiss like that it, almost always leads to mating! If they did mate, their matches may not want them.'' She snared.

The words, "Open your eyes,'' were whispered into my ear, as a hand petted my hair calming me.

I fought to open my eyes; when I managed to get them open I was met with the sight of a blur of bright white light. Burning my eyes that already felt as if they were on fire. "The room is spinning!'' I repeated.

"The room is spinning!'' She hissed loudly, repeating my words. The sharpness of her voice made me cringe.

Her voice was softer as she turned back to me. "Sorry! I know loud sounds make it worse. The room should stop spinning soon.'' Her hands left my head and sounds of clicking glass fulled the room. "After you come to all the way, we will continue The Counting.'' My hands were lifted from their spots, then a cold hard metal wrap around them.

"What? What are you doing?'' I fought to open my eyes again. Pulling my hands from her grip but found that I was too weak.

"Calm down. I am just making sure that you cannot hurt yourself or us. We have had humans who acted out violently in the past.''

Without another word they left me, the room grew so silent the only sound was my breathing. I worked with my eyes until they stayed without fighting back. The room was white with gray floors. The lights were dimmed, but I could make out what looked like the outline of medical equipment. There was a mix of tools and machines whose uses were alien to me as those who use them. My heart started to race in my chest. I pulled on my hands only to be reminded that I was bound to the chair. I began to panic my breathing picked up as I fought harder to get free. I had to find Tanya! I must get out of here!

"Good your awake. We had to wait until you were fully awake,'' Sang a voice as a female stepped around the chair. She had a flat transparent object in her hand. "Now we can begin.'' She hummed running a finger along the objects surface, making it light up. "Your vitals look good. So, no significant side-effects of the medicine.'' Her toned was highlighted with humor as if she found this funny.

"Where is Tanya?" I hissed pulling at my bonds.

She didn't look at me. She just continued with what she was doing, "That female that we found you with?'' she asked.

"Yes! Where! Is! She! You have no right to keep us apart!'' I sneered at her.

Her eyes shot to me as they turned black "No right?'' She half laughed "You don't have rights! Just like that little female, you were with. She was sent to be a slave. Thanks, to you she was tainted.''

Her words made the blood drain from my face as my heart skipped a beat "Your lying!'' I spat not wanting it two be true.

She flicked her tail at me. "I wish I could say that I was.'' She hummed.

"Why?" I sneered at her doing my best to hide the pain. I wouldn't give them a chance to see weakness in me, they would not get to see my pain if I could help it.

"She was found in a very intimate setting with you; she was matched. He didn't want her if she had been with another.'' She explained as if she was talking to a child.

"She didn't do anything! You all burst in before we could!''

"Oh, we are aware of that.'' she hummed "But this is not the only time that you have been with her, now is it?''

"Why couldn't you just send her back home?" I hissed.

"What we could and couldn't have done no longer matters, now.'' She mumbled as a sharp pain hit the side of my neck "Don't move!''

The pain increased as a burning sensation traveled down my neck. Making me feel as if my inside were being turned to liquid.

"What are you doing?'' I screamed wanting to claw at my neck, as it grew hotter.

"I injected you with a kind of medicine that will help break up your DNA. This will help us test your DNA to others in our database.''

The burning raged on inside me, no matter how hot the burning got it didn't compare to the pain in my heart. The pain that I felt for Tanya

. Where was she? Was she in pain? Did she go through this? God! I had failed her. I swore to protect her. I should have never let that kiss happen, now she is a slave. I will find her as I promised her. I will find her. I will find her if it is the last thing I do!

"Almost done,'' Sighted the female as if she was if about it.

Pain shot through me again, ending my will not to scream in pain. As if my screams would put an end to the fire, the burning in my veins.

"There we are." The female hummed.

Then as if the pain was a ghost it vanished into nothing, letting me think clearly now. "Now what?'' I hissed angrily at the female, who had a small vial full of an red solution in her hand.

"Now I run your DNA through the database to check for matches. If one is found, then you will be sent to her.''

"Why would I be matched now when my DNA, has been in your database for the past eight years?"

Her lips pulled back smiled as she shook her head, "Your DNA has been scanned over and over as it was compared to countless other samples. We put a new sample thought before we let you go.''

"And I am not matched up then what?''

"Then we sent you to Earth. You will be directed to the market if your blood is found to be unclean.'' The way the word unclean fall off her lips as if it was a bad word. Or if by saying it would make her blood dirty just by saying it.

"What do you mean by unclean?'' I hissed.

"If your blood is tainted with defects, that can be passed to offspring. We can't have that.'' She mumbled.

"If I want to make a deal? What then?''

"If your blood is clean and you are not matched, then that can be decided,''

"Unclean blood, not matched,'' I repeated to myself as she turned back to her work. She was not what I expected, she was kind and gentle in the way she tended to me. She acted in ways that mirrored whatever way I acted. She came across as a mother. But then it could just be an act, "Didn't you all not kill all humans with defected blood?'' I hissed at her, recalling the stories of the earlier humans that destroyed the first Earth. All healthy humans were taken, and the rest with even the slightest flaw was killed.

The Feral smiled at me, "Is that the story now?'' she laughed, "Last year it was that we ate them." she shook her head "No silly little human. We left them there.''

"You left them on a dying planet! That is the same as killing them!'' I yelled.

She spun around, stopping inches from my face "No it isn't! It was them that killed their home; it was suicide! We just pulled the blade out of a few hands.'' She turned away taking a deep breath, "We healed the planet. So, some may have survived."

The machine beeped flashing a bright light "Match found! Match found!"

The female's tail flickered up in excitement as she turned to me "Looks like you are a match! Congratulation! That is rarer than you think. Let us see who you were matched with.''

She pressed her hand flat on the scene "Show results'' she commented in a loud and clear tone. The light stopped flashing as her tail hit the floor, her hand moved to her mouth "Oh my! This can't be right!'' she whispered before turning to the door bewilded "Sa'vi! Get in here now!" she yelled.

The door flew open income the younger female that I hit earlier. Her silver eyes scanned the room landing on the other female "what is it?'' she asked breathlessly.

"Look- Look at this. You have to see this,'' she muttered pointing at the screen. Her hands started to shake as she pointed, her eyes wide with shock.

Sa'vi walked over "What am I looking at?" she hummed as she scanned the rustles, whatever it was made her eyes bug out. "Bless the Mother this can't be right!'' Sa'vi turned to her friend "you had to have done something wrong.''

"I have never done a testing wrong!'' She fired back.

"Then that would mean that he is her match!'' They both looked at me mouths half open.

"What do we do with him?'' Sa'vi asked eyeing me.

"I don't know this hasn't happened in years and I mean years.''

"We need to be send word to her. I will do that now!'' Sa'vi yelled running out of the door.

The female turned to me "It looks like the mother has big plans for you.'' she pulled out a vial and shook it into my neck "Sleep now, you have a long journey ahead of you.'' she whispered as darkness pulled me into its hold once more.

Five comments for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella

The thundering sound of wooden staffs beating together filled the large training hall. Young males and females set in a large circle as they cheered their classmate on. An older boy strikes his opponent with a hard blow to her side. She let out a sharp cry of pain, clutching her side as she fell to the padded stone floor. The male's face softened as he rushed to help her up.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to stick you that hard, you are younger than me. I should have gone easier on you!'' he went on.

She just sobbed taking his hand in her, as she started to pull herself up. He apologized again as her tail snaked around his ankle. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you bad?'' he asked hugging her to him.

A few classmates smiled and covered there mouths to stop from laughing She shook her head "No, as a matter of fact, your strikes are weak.'' she hissed

His ears pinned back "What?''

She pulled on his ankle hard as she stepped back, he lost his balance and fall to the floor. Her tail wiping to the staff on the floor, flipping it around to her hands. She swung it around to rest it's tip at the base his neck. His face went blank with shock his silver eyes widened, as what happened sunk in. He bore his fangs at him "You tricked me!''

The young female who was a good foot shorter than him smiling down at him "No, I showed you your weakest," she lowered herself down to the point she was face to face with him. "Never, never show mercy to your enemies. They will not give you mercy.'' She hissed at him. "Do you surrender?''

He banged his head against hers, making her fall back as he jumped up and pinned her to the floor by sitting on her chest with her hands pinned above her head, "Surrender to me.'' the boy hissed, his eyes all black now as his anger boiled over.

Their classmate gasped at the turn of events, whispering fill the hall.

"Now, I thought this was hand-to-hand combat training. Not playtime.'' I cocked my head at them "Now one of you finish the other off,'' knock at the door the filled the hall.

"I want you all to go practice,'' I spoke loudly sending the child ran to the far side of the corridor. I answered the door to find that it was a human male who bowed his head "Sovereign, I was sent to give you a message.'' he whispered in a hushed tone.

I cocked my hand "What is it?'' He was young. His clothing was dark and slightly dirty. He was one of the humans that made a deal, what for I can don't be sure of. But him being used as a messenger showed that whatever it was, it was pricey. Possibly a healer.

"Your Council has summoned you for a meeting,'' he played with his hands nervously. Most humans act this way around us, the ones who are not mates that its.

I nodded at him "Thank you. You may go.'' he bowed to me before turning around and fleeing. I sighed as I shut the door, "Everyone back to your places.'' I yelled, they all sprinted back to their spot kneeling in their positions.

"This training session is over for today. We will meet tomorrow again. I don't want anyone to be late, understand?'' my voice echoed off the walls.

"Yes, Sovereign.'' they all echoed one another as they one by one bowled and head out of the room. I smiled at them as they left, what I would not give to have one. Just one child.

I entered the Grand Council room standing tall. I was met with the faces of all the other rulers of this galaxy. The rulers of the other seven planets, they were the ones that would decide my future, the ones that could take my throne from me.

"Sovereign, thank you for joining us.'' hissed the Queen of Dalin, a hot desert planet. Her kind was not made for flights. They back down whenever a fight comes to them. Most of the time it's their month that causes them the most issues.

I nodded my head at her "Forgive me; I was busy.'' I whispered respectfully to her not taking my eyes off her. She seemed to because nerves with my eyes locked on her, as she squirmed in her seat. "Hum, I hope you were looking for a way to have an heir,'' she cocked her head at me giving me a smirk. "Your time is ticking away,''

I hissed at her sharply, as my tail whipped up by my hand and my claw forced themselves out of the tips of my fingers. My rage boiling inside of me as I leap at her pinning her to her seat by her neck. I hissed at her, bearing m fang-like teeth at her "I am aware of the time I have left.''

I could hear her heartbeat pick up speed and smell her fear as she pried into my eyes as my grip tightened around her neck, "I do not need a reminder from you.'' I hissed "Understand?''

She nodded wildly, "Yes, Sovereign I know.''

I looked other to the others who were staring at me wide-eyed, "Is this the reason that I was called here? If so then I am aware of the time remaining!''

"That is one of the reasons, Sovereign. We called you here to decide your planes if no, MATE is found soon,'' hissed one of the others, the word mate getting caught in there throat as if the word left a bad taste after being said.

I huffed "There is no other male that I can have a child with but a human. So I will be forced to mate to and watch as they rule over my people.'' I hissed at them.

"Well, that is the law. Since you are the last of your bloodline and have failed to have an heir within the five years spand than an heir form, a neighboring planet will mate with you and rule your people. As you have neglected to ensure them with a future leader. Five years is long effect to find a human and have a child.''

"It can take years of being in the database before a match is found, my father was in it for years. It was not until he was in his older years before a match was found. I have only been in it for four years now.'' I hissed at them.

My childhood friend Angela. She was a Xoxtine, she was a tail black skinny being that had no hair or face feathers. Her eyes were just dots with a thin line were the lips should be. Her hands and feet webbed as she as for kind lived in the waters of her plant Xox. "Isabella, we know that this is hard, but not one of us have males in our lines that are at the right age. You may want to start making plans with, him.'' she whispered hitting at the only male of royal blood nearby.

"I will not be mated to him! If I had it my way I would destroy him and his disgusting race,'' I hissed.

"You don't know that he was the one behind the attack on your family!'' piped in the Dailer, they were known to very mouthy. Putting their words in there they don't belong, However when push comes to show they crowded, even when there were built in a well that could help them in a fight.

"Well, he is the only one that would benefit from there deaths. Plus he was the only one who had the strength to strike, my family. It was not one of you, if it were, I would have already struck back.'' I sneered at her.

"Is that a threat?'' she sneered at me bouncing to her feet.

"It would be if your kind had a chance in battle. However, you don't my army would slaughter you all before know what was happening.'' I snared.

"Isabella, my old friend. I feel the sting of the loss of your family, but this galaxy is teeming with life anyone race could have been behind the Red Dawn. I have known you for years, I have seen your beautiful spirit and warm hearts. But you and your kind are known for the blood you have spilled on the battlefields. The kill marks on your skin tall us how deadly you are. If anything comes out pointing to the King, I will follow you into battle. But your time is almost up you need to make plans if it as to be the King.''

I backed away from them "My time is not up, I still have two years.'' I snapped spinning around and walking out to the room.

The streets of the capital were alive and bright, even when the sun had set. Music and laughter were loud and uplifting. The laughter and cheers mixed in as the news and names of who was matched were called out. This is a yearly gathering in many cities on this planet. Couples and singles came together and celebrated what they hope to be the start of a rich future. As I passed a few males spun me around wanting me to dance with them, me doing so in hopes that it would help the Father bless the matches. I gave in to a few and shared a smile or two, the others bowed at me and smiled as I passed them. I was happy to see my people happy and celebrating. I just wished that I had a reason to join in with them.

I slipped into the towering palace. The two guards nodded to me as I passed them.

"Good, evening Sovereign.'' one greeted me as her tail flicked behind her.

''Yes, Good evening, is there any good news?'' her partner whispered, his eyes bright with hope.

I shake my head "No, no news of a match.'' I whispered.

Their faces still bright and hopeful, the female bowed her head "there is still time, not all who were match have been informed, The Counting isn't over this year.'' her voice coated with hope.

I cocked my head giving her a small smile "Yes that is true.'' I sighted ''Have you been so lucky this year Benjamin?" my eyes locked with the males eyes. His ears dropped as he nodded "The Father and Mother have blessed me and my Tia this year.'' He beamed, his mate and he was having a baby.

"Male or female?'' I asked, watching a sparkle of happiness in his eyes.

"Male,''

I nodded "I pray that you are blessed with a healthy birth soon," the sound of the cheering outside grew louder "The hour grows late, I think I should be going now. Good evening.'' I turned and left them without giving them time to speak again. I wanted this day to be over. I want to just go to sleep.

I am used to fighting my way through things, but I couldn't fight my way through this. I had to let this play out, the fate of my people and me hung in the balance. Whatever happened was the Mother's will. I had always remained faithful to her words and teachings. But the last few years has made me questioning, all that I know about her.

Stepping into the much-welcomed darkness of my room, I slipped out of my clothing. The warm air nipped at my bare flesh, as I took a step all my senses screamed at me that I was not alone. My muscles tightened, as my claws slide out of the tips of my fingers as the cold air hit the back of my ears. Followed by a soft humming sound, as two long arms warped around me pulling me to their owners. The heat from his body made my hiss at the welcomed feeling, as I smile the familiar smell.

Jake

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise.''

He ran his nose along my neck into my hair, "You keep me waiting,''

I let out a soft laugh "You can blame the Grand Council for that,'' I huffed, his body went stiff behind me, as he pulled away.

"What was the meeting about? Is there any news?'' he sounded slightly panicked.

"I was not matched if that is what you are asking me, they wanted to remind me that time is running out and what I have to do if my time runs out.'' I hissed at the very thought of the very possibility of what I would have to do.

"Not all reports have been sent out,'' he whispered in my ear as he pulled me to him, holding me to his bare chest purring in my ear, "You will be matched. Stop worrying.''

I sighted leaving back again him "Even if I am, What if he is not willing?''

"Humans don't have to be willing,'' he muddled as he started to nibble at me bear shoulder.

I hummed at the pleasuring feeling "I will not be like my father if I can help it.''

"If the human is not willing, then you will have no choice,'' he added moving up to my neck. "Do we have to talk about this now? There are other things I would rather be doing with you.'' he purring almost making my knees go weak at the thoughts he put in my mind "Very sinful things.'' he added

"Hmm, and what would that be?'' I teased.

"Well, my dear Sovereign,'' he hissed pinning me to the wall dominantly "You have no idea.'' he hissed with his claws brushed along my sides, stopping at my shoulders. "What I am going to do to you,'' He pushed me down to my knees as he followed me. He laid me on the floor, as he pulled at the rest of the clothing. Ripping and turning at them as his fang-like teeth brushed at my stomach. Lost in the feeling of what he was doing to me, until his growl broke me out of my blissful haze.

"There is someone at the door,'' he growled "Maybe it's the news you have been waiting for,''

I rusted to get my clothes back on as I hoped to the door breathless. The door hissed open revealing a young female. She bowed to me "Sovereign, I was sent to tell you the news in person and give you this,'' she handed me a small letter,

"Thank you;,'' I whispered.

I ripped the letter open, praying that it was what I thought it was. My eyes scanning the concepts my heart pounding in my chest. It was a report, a breeding report. My heart stopped as my breath hitched in my throat.

The female smiled as she lowered her head "Congratulations, Sovereign.''

"Where is he?'' I whispered

"He is on his way to quarantine. Ma'am, you will be notified when he is ready to be moved into your care.'' she nodded "I must bet you good night, I have a few other reports to deliver.''

"Yes yes, good night'' I whispered my eyes still locked on the paper in shock.

I was matched,

The male across the room step out of the shadows, with a small smile on lips face "I told you,''

"Yes, you do,'' I blinked at him " I am sorry, but we have to finish our plans some other night. I have things that I must get done.''

His eyes darkened as he stared at the paper "Yes, Isabella. As you wish.'' he bowled and started if the door.

He nodded at me "Good evening, Bella.'' he whispered as his tail warped around mine for a few short seconds as he passed me.

On any other night, I would not have let him leave without knowing the reasoning for his anger. But tonight I had other more pressing things to worry about them his possible jealousy. I had more important things at hand I had to do, picking up a flat transparent panel, that is called a communicator. I ran my hand along it causing it to light up in blue lights as names of people filled the once blank space, I scan the list only stopped at the name I wanted.

Once I pressed the name, a voice filled the room, "Good evening, Ma'am what can I do for you?''

"Yes, send a message to, Major Emmett.'' I hissed.

"As you wish ma'am, what do you want to message to say?'' the voice asked in a soft tone.

"That I will meet him at my offices at first light.''

"Yes, ma'am.''

The panels lights dead and I crawled into my den knowing that I will need all the rest I can get. Saying a fast thank you to the Mothers, I let sleep take with hopes that she answered my prays and all will work in my favor.

 **So, Bella has a temper. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. Questions and Comments are welcome, 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ana23 thank you for being the frist one to follower and comment on story. Ok, I know that most of you guys are confused with some of the fact about the way this world works, as we have mostly seen it form Edward's pov. In the next few chapters Bella will clear some of that up for us. Happy read!**

Edward

Every part of my body felt heavy, mostly my eyes. They would not open no matter how hard I tried to force them. I felt very dizzy as if I was falling, I couldn't think clearly to remember where I was or what was going on. I could hear sounds around me, sounds of talking and things being moved around.

Where am I? How did I get here? What was going on?

"Give him a few more minutes to come around,'' laughed a female voice. "After he wakes up, he will have to stay in quarantine until he is cleared, we need to make sure that he has no illness that can be spread to the other humans.''

"Can he hear us?" asked a sweet female voice. The voice made my heart skip a beat. I wanted to hear it again and again, it gave me the feeling of being warm and at peace.

"I'm sure he can. His brain is showing signs of healthy activity."

My brain? Good activity? What was going on and who were they? What did they do to me?

I managed to get my dry throat to work, "Water!" I begged.

"Did he talk?'' hissed the first voice.

"Water!" I forced the word out once more.

I felt a soft hand on the back of my hand that gently, but forcibly pushed me up. Something cold met my lips, I tried to pull way not knowing what it was.

"Shh, Its ok. It's just water like you asked for.'' whispered the sweet voice "It's ok, drink.'' she whispered in my ear.

I opened my mouth letting the contents in. It was refreshing and crisp, as it ran into my mouth and down my throat. It washed the dry, raspy feeling away which I was thankful for.

"Slow and easy, so you don't choke.'' the female voice whispered as she stroked my hair. Sending goosebumps down my spine making me shiver. I could tell that she was smiling. "Rest now. Stop fighting the drugs. The more you fight, the longer they will stay in your system. Go back to sleep.'' She pulled away, and the space grew lonely as I let sleep pull me into the darkness.

A smooth hand ran up my back, as its owner kissed my forehead, "It is time to raise! We have a hectic day ahead of us.'' Laughed a sweet and loving voice. "Oh yes, stopping a war and saving our planet is busy work. Maybe we should just stay in bed.'' I laughed. The sound of what seemed to be a cry of a baby drew both of us to look at the door.

The female smiled, "She wants us up, I got her if you want to sleep longer.'' she sang as she leaped out the room. Right, when she was out of sight the room shuck violently followed by screams and a loud voice "We're going down!" we fell for a short time before the impacted slammed into us, causing me to jump awake.

My heart was pounding in my chest as my eyes snapped open. I was meant with the sight of tons of stars shining above me. They were breathtaking. It was as if I fell into a sea of stars. I looked around still confused. I was in a big round room, with nothing in it but the bed I was on. The room's walls and floor reflected the stars above.

Sliding off the bed my bare feet landing on the floor. There were no cracks or bumps in it. it was just smooth. I felt like I was on ice when I took my first step. My legs were weak and wobbly, I had to grab hold of the bed for support. I was doing my best to remember how I got here, and where was here? A low beeping sound filled the room, making my feet come out form under me. Sending me falling to the floor as the room lit up. A door opened, in stepped a Feral female with short red hair.

All my memories came flooding back; The Counting, Tanya, Zoey, I WAS MATCHED!

My anger boiled inside me, as I found my footing and stumbled to her "Where am I?" I yelled my voice rolling off the walls in angry echoes.

Her eyes grew wide with shock as she stepped back, as I grew closer to her. It felt great to make something that I feared for so long fear me. "Where am I?" I yelled louder, but this time the door opened. A small group of Ferals came rushing in with spear-like weapons pointing at me. They looked back and forth between me and the female.

She was gawking at me shaking with fear "Stand down.'' she said.

I couldn't say who she was talking to me or the others. Her eyes were still locked on me. I was so close to her I could see my reflection in her eyes, my face was a face I didn't recognize. I took a deep breath "Please, tell me where I am.''

She nodded, keeping her eyes on me, as she waved her hand in the direction of the others "You all may leave,''

"Are you sure?'' one hissed.

"Yes, this is typical behavior, besides she would be angry if he were injured.''

Then it was again who was this she? The last words I heard when I was taken was he's her match. The group backed out with the door closing behind them. I turned back to the one in front of me.

She smiled Weakly and moved her hand to the back of my left ear "since you can understand us then your chip is working well.''

"What?" I gasped pulling away from her, feeling the spot she just touched. I found a tiny hard bump.

Without looking at me, she spoke slowly "Your chip, its used so you can understand our language.''

They put a chip in my head! What else did they do why I was sleeping?

"We do not speak your language and you do not speak ours.'' she smiled "We put it in when you were in Hibernation, now lay back so I can finish my job,'' she said pointing to the bed.

I climbed back on it and laid down; she ran a strangely shaped object over my body until it beeped.

'All clear no abnormalities detected.' it spoke making me jump

"What is that thing? What do you mean by Hibernation?''

"This is what we use to make sure that you are free of illness, to stop you for bringing an illness to other humans.'' she paused "Now you have been cleared you can now leave quarantine. You will be heading to the surface with the next shipment of humans. Which will leave in a few hours, I know you have questions Emmett, should be able to answer them for you.'' she stepped away from me. "Oh, here are some clean clothes for you to wear,'' she started handing me clothes from under the bed. "After you are done, place them in the bin under the bed.''

She left me to dress, and to be alone with my thoughts. The clothes were odd looking. They were an off shade of gray. With the fell of silk almost, but it was rough like jeans. I took my time to dress looking for any cuts or clues that told me if they added any more things that didn't belong inside me.

After I had finished dressing, I pulled the box which was just a clear plastic tub, out form under the bed. Studying my clothes I recognized that they were not the ones I had on when I left home. I was not sure if I wanted to know how I got in them. When the box was back under the bed, a soft sucking sound filled the room, followed by a voice "thank you,''

A new voice followed "Please stand away from the door.'' It hissed.

The door slid open letting a well-built thing to step inside the room. His skin was slightly gray, it was thick and vigorous. He stood on four legs, with two slender arms that hung by his side with a long, agile tail.

It took me time to get to its eyes, that were bloodshot brown eyes, Fine dark hair awkwardly hung over a lean face, his lips if you could call them that were pulled back into a smirk. A flicker of light caught my eye, in his hand, he willed a dagger. My heart stopped as he toyed with it in his hand "Are you scared? You should be!" his sharp yellow teeth showing "You should consider yourself lucky, " he whispered playing with the dagger,

"What?" I shuddered

His eyes flashing to me as he avoided my question "Your skin looks lovely. I can't wait to try it on.'' In a flash, he lunged at me with the dagger ready for the kill.

I flinched covoring my face with my arms. The blade sliced into my right side. I never heard the door open, before the creature was thrown back into the far wall. A male Feral was crouched in front of me, snarling at the gray beast. I started to feel very dizzy as I did my best to stop the bleeding.

The creature was sitting up with a bone-chilling grin on his lips. Without saying a word he leaped at the Feral male, who blocked the gray beast as it started to slash at him, but kept missing.

The fighting carried on as the two moved in a dance like pattern; before the gray male threw the Feral male to the floor" It would have been best if you didn't come in here. I would have just had killed the human.'' he kneed to the ground by the Feral male twisting the dagger in his hand, "However, I'm glad that you came in now,'' he raised the dagger ''I get to kill you both! I bet with your kill marks, I will get a good price for your skin. If I don't keep it for myself.'' he smirked as the dagger came down. Only to be stopped as a longer blade shot up through the head of the gray beings head.

My vision started to come more blurry as blood pulled rushed form my wound.

The Feral's eyes snapped to me with a curious look, as he made his way over to me, his tail swinging back and forth. His cat-like grace made him unnerving to watch. Detailing became more visible as he grew closer to me, His toned arms were bare of any clothing. Making what seemed to be scars very noticeable. They were dark appeared in a unique pattern. A pattern of sharp lines that started at his hand and ran up his arm horizontally. They made his left arm look as if it was striped.

He pulled me up like it was nothing. We pasted the dead body on the floor that was still twitching. I fought agisted him with what little strength I had left "What was the thing? Why was it trying to kill me? Who are you?

He didn't seem bothered by me fighting as he keep moving carrying me alone "That was an assassination attempt on your life. I don't have time to explain, I have to get you to Azall,'' he snapped pulling me along. "Ready the damn pod!" he yelled down the hall.

"Em! What is wrong?" shouted laughing voice.

"I need to get him to Azall! Now he was just attacked by a Kraann!"

"What? How did a Kraann get on board?"

"I was going to ask you the something. Open the damn pod!'' he snarled.

I could no longer keep my eyes open. I was too tired. I let the darkness take me once again everything went black.

 **Edward was just attack! Why? PLUS Emmetts here!**

 **Thank you guys for the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella

My match laid on a bed in front of me. He was breathtaking for a human. His skin pale with shiny brown hair. He was tone and fit, he was flawless. As I waited for him to stir, his overseer explained what she knew about him. "I have to inform you that he was caught with a human female before he was called to, The Counting. They were engaging in what we think were the early stages of them getting ready to mate.''

"So, he was with another then?'' I whispered running my fingers through his soft hair.

"We believe so. Also, I must report that this was not the first time.'' She whispered. Her voice shaky, I knew that the odds of him being untouched were low. He wouldn't be my first as well.

"What of the female?'' I bit my lip hoping to hide the hurt in my voice. Do not show weakness! The words repeated over and over in my mind, the words of my father. The words he drilled into my head time and time again over my childhood.

"She was matched. Her mate was notified like you. Sadly, he decided not to take her. She is being tested to see where she can be of the most use. She wanted to make a deal.'' She explained.

"No!'' I hissed sharply. "No, more testing. Just send her back. When my match is awake clear him from quarantine first. I will send my ship to retrieve him. Do you understand?'' I hissed locking eyes with her.

"Yes Ma'am, I will clear him myself.''

"Good, when will he wake up?'' I asked turning back to the boy.

"Give him a few more minutes to come around,'' she laughed. "It shouldn't be long now.''

"Can he hear us?" I whispered.

"I'm sure he can. His brain is showing signs of healthy activity.'' she went on pointing to a scan of his brain on the wall. I watched as colors danced around the different areas; Blues, purples, reds

"Water?'' a dry voice filled my ears making me jump away from the table.

"Did he just talk?'' I asked with a shaking voice

"Water?" he begged

I took a glass of water from the Overseer's hands. I gently helped him up, so he could a spit of water. He was reluctant at first after I explained what it was he took a drink.

Inhaling it, to the point I feared he would choke.

"Slow and easy, you don't want to choke,'' I whispered as I stroked his hair. When the water was mostly gone, I laid him back down "Rest now. Stop fighting the drugs, the more you fight them, the longer it will stay in your system.'' I pulled away as his breathing grew more slow and shallow.

The overseer left the room, to see if a chamber was ready for him to be placed in. Until he is awake again.

I set there next to him playing with his hair, studying his face. I have heard stories of how my kind are dazed and captivated by their matches. I always just brushed the stories off as the bond that my kind feels when we are near our matches, for the first time.

We call it the Imprinting Bond. I never actually looked at a human in this way, until now and he truly was breathtaking. A million times more than any other male I have ever laid eyes on, even Jake. As I sat with him, time seemed to stop. I lost track of how much time has passed until a knock caused my ears to stand by themselves and my tail to pat the floor. "You may enter,''

The door hissed open a head peeked around for the cover of the door. It was not Emmett like I was expecting. But a very small young male, his ears pinned back as his lips formed into a fine line. He was shaking as his eyes locked with mine.

Setting back in my seat, "Well? Don't just stand there come in.'' I huffed.

He cast his eyes away from me as he stepped into the room. He moved away from the door just, so it would close, but close enough to flee if he needed to.

"Why are you here?" I spoke calmly not wanting to scare him even more.

He opened his mouth, but no words came. His eyes snapped to the finely spaced black lines, that covered all my visible body. My kill marks

"Why are you here!?" I spoke sharper, gaining his attendion.

His eyes shot to the ground "Uhm, I was sent here by, the Royal Council.'' His hands shaky as they roamed over him for something, he pulled out a letter then he handed to me, "They demanded me to tell you, they require your presence at once.''

I had set up a meeting to announce the news of my match. However, he arrived faster than I had thought that he would have. As a result, I pushed the meeting back. They seem to believe that they can demand me what to do. Just because they are older and placed in office by my father, I left them in office, so they can help me when I have important decisions to decide on.

"You may tell them that I will not be summoned or told what to do. Tell them that they are not my superiors. I am the Sovereign! They will set there and wait until I am ready to meet them. Then they will have their answer! NOW Go!'' I hissed. He jumped and dove for the door faster than I had seen anyone move in a long time. I set back in my chair reading over the letter.

Sovereign

The hours grew late. He wants his answer now. You know what he wants and what will happen if he doesn't get it. We demand that you attend the meeting, to decide when you will accept his demands. We have pulled your name from the database; you know that you will not be needing a match.

The Royal Council

I hissed as my blood boiled. They think that they can tell me what I can and cannot do! What I need to do! It seems that they have forgotten their places. I would be happy to remind them of their place

"What has you so worked up?" laughed a familiar voice.

I didn't need to look up to know who it was "Oh, lovely bloody dreams of what I want to do to my council. If I had the time to do anything to them.''

"Why can't you do something about them now?'' he asked.

"If I were not already dealing with the Grand Council, I would do something about them. However, I don't need my people upset with me right now.'' I sighted "When the time comes if they do not learn their lesson then something will be done. Their blood will be on their own hands." I sighed, burying my face in my hands.

It was time to get to the point "It seems that no news of my matching has got out.''

"No, just us and the ones who did the matching." he joked. A smile broke across his face, when he saw I was not smiling he lowered his head. "The announcement has not been made.'' His voice more serious.

"Thank you, for agreeing to do this.''

He cut me off with an enormous grin, "Like I said it is my honor.'' His ears stood straight up, and tail flickered above his head. "Congratulations, I am happy for you.''

I stood "I need to go, I have things to do. I will let you take over.'' I nodded to Emmett before I left them.

The hours passed since I left Edward with Emmett. I was growing restless waiting, he should have been cleared by now. Something must have happened!

A knock at the door made me jump. I rushed to answer it. Olny to find Emmett, his eyes screaming at me. My heart started to pound in my chest, as the blood drained from my face, "What happened?''

He didn't answer me "I'm sorry. They were ahead of schedule. I left for a minute.'' He gasped for air.

My ears dropped back, and my tail hit the floor like a rope. "Is he alive?'' I asked not wanting him to answer.

Please, Mother, Father don't let him be dead. Don't give him to me, only to take him before I have had a chance.

I prayed, fearing the answer, Emmett would give me. His answer may be the undoing of me and my people.

He nodded "He was when I left him in the Underground City. The healers were with him.''

"You left him alone!'' I hissed at him taking a step towards him. "Take me to him.''

.

We ended up in the Underground City of Favi. Inside my suites healers raced around him, as he laid on a bed lifeless and pale. "What happened?'' I whispered

"A Kraann attacked him,'' he explained.

"Where is the Kraann now?'' I hissed angrily. Attacking a ruler's partner or match was an act of war. Whoever sent the Kraann would pay dearly.

Emmett's eyes locked with mine his ears and tail dropped "I killed him, Isabella. He is dead.'' he knew that I would want to have questioned it myself. But Emmett did what he had to do to defend my match.

I turned my attention to the healers "Will he make it?''

He bit his lip looking away from me and the other healers, who dunked away "We don't know. We found.''

"What did you find?" I cut them off.

"A minimal amount of poison. It was deeply embedded, in the cut on his chest. We need to put him in a coma. If his body as a chance to fight it off.''

"How long?'' I bit back a hiss, this was not the time to lose control of my temper. They looked at one another nervously before one of the females steps up and swallowing har. "About three weeks or so at the most. Time can only tell.''

"Do it then," I hissed "Do whatever you need to. Just keep him alive.''

"Yes, Ma'am.'' one of the males said as he bowed.

I turned to Emmett. "I want a close eye kept on him at all times. Only me or the healers in this room get through that door.'' I sneard pointing to the door. My match that laid not five feet from me at death's door, a Kraann's doing. I will find who did this at all cost. "Right now, I want you to call the Council. We will have a meeting now!''

"Yes, Sovereign.'' He jumped to his feet, dashing for the door. He called me not by my birth name, but by my title showing that he knew that I was not asking as his childhood friend, but his Ruler.

 **Review and Follow! Next chapter Isabella and Edward meet,and we get to see some more of Bella's world.**


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in one day!

Edward

My ears ringing loudly and a throbbing headache pulled me from sleep. I raised my hand to rub my head. "Where am I?" I gasped surprised, finding that I was in a new place.

My eyes caught sight of a Feral male, with red hair and silver eyes. His eyes were half closed as he was slumped back in the chair next to me. He was the one from before I was attacked.

"Where am I?" I hissed sharply causing him to jump to his feet, pulling out a staff ready for a fight. His eyes scanning the room for danger. Before they landed on me, his face smoothed out as he lowered his head. "My name is Emmett. I have been assigned to be your guard. You are safe with me." He lowered himself back into his seat, "What do you remember?"

My mind was fuzzy and unclear, only parts of images came back to me, "I remember waking up. A gray thing attacked me,'' the more I lingered on the images, the more that came back. Then like a dam breaking free, it all came flooding back.

"You came in! You stopped it! Why? Who, what was that?" I spat out in a panic, my heart pounding inside my chest. Breathing became harder, as the pain in my chest grew. Clawing at my chest, trying to force my lungs to remember how to work.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You need to calm down!" He yelled as he moved closer to me "BREATHE!'' He yelled shaking me. "You have to breathe!''

My heartbeat slowed, and my lungs started to work, as my breathing slowed. "Answer me!" I whispered in a low hiss.

"You were attacked by a Kraann. Someone hired to kill you, that is all I know. If you want to know more, you will have to ask the Sovereign when she arrives.'' He answered as he backed away from me, setting in the chair again. His eyes still on me, as if he was waiting for me to have a panic attack again.

"The Sovereign? Why would I?'' It all came together, "I am her match, right?"

"You will have to ask her,'' he repeated not answering my question.

I willed myself to set up right but was pushed back down, "Don't strain yourself,'' He begged jumping back to my side. "Sir, please be still.''

"Fine, where am I?" I asked looking around the oddly familiar room. It seemed like a small apartment that would be back home before I was taken from my mother's arms.

"You are in one of our underground cities, and this,'' he smiled holding up his arms. ''This is your living quarters.''

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're not all yours. You will share them. They belong to the Sovereign. That reminds me I should get the healer,'' He said in a chipper voice.

"The Sovereign? I'm going to share this place with her?'' I spat, my stomach rolling at the very thought of what that meant.

He rolled his eyes "Yes. Now I will be back with a healer.''

He left me as he stepped just outside a door to the far side of the room, I could still hear his voice and a new one. He stepped back in, as a female followed him. She had a shaved head, her ears looked as if they were chopped off. I wanted to ask what happened to her but decided against it. For all, I knew it was a popular trend here. She stood about 5'6 almost as tall as me. Her tail flickered side to side as she bowed her head at me, "How are you feeling, Sir?"

"Umm, fine I think,'' I muttered looking at myself for the first time. I wasn't wearing a shirt. My chest was bear and exposed, showing off a few dark bruises and a cut that extended across my chest, it was covered in a creamy gray substance.

"Are you in any pain? At all?" she asked moving her hands to touch the cut. Sharped hisses and sneers stopped her. Emmett beard his sharp fangs at her as he hissed "NO TOUCHING!"

Her eyes locked with his for a few minutes, it was like they were having a conversation or silent fight. That he was winning, as she lowered herself as her gaze locked with his.

"I am in no pain. However, I do feel a little dizzy," I admitted breaking them apart before they started fighting. She turned her attention back towards me with a weak smile "That is a good thing, its normal. I don't need to treat you for that. I will be back later to check on you." she straightened back up and turn to the door. She faced Emmett, "I will inform the Sovereign that he is awake.'' She whispered before leaving the room.

When the door closed I turned to face Emmett "What happened to her? Or is that a favorable look here?" I asked pointing to the door.

"She broke the law. She fled in battle, that was her punishment. Her ears were cut off and hair shaved to show others of her shame.'' he looked at me, for a moment "She was lucky,''

"How does that count as lucky?" I spat.

"It was that or her very life. She picked that.'' he hissed "We take crimes against the crown very seriously. If the Sovereign was not so merciful, she could have killed the girl," he glared at her "The last Sovereign would have.''

"Are you saying that the Sovereign did that?" I hissed back. The more and more I heard about the Sovereign the less I wanted to meet her. If the Sovereign was this cruel to one of her people, then I didn't want to think about what the others were like.

"Before you pass judgment on her or us, you should learn our ways and history. If you knew anything about us, then you would know that the Sovereign's purpose for punishing her was just.'' he spat. "I understand how we seem to you humans. In time you will understand our ways. You will learn about our Sovereign, as well.'' His lips formed a firm line, "Give her time to open up to you. She comes across as heartless. But she is far from it.'' he finished.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. The air in the room grew more intense, Emmett's ears twitched before he turned from me. With a gasped as he dropped to his knees, "Sovereign?'' he cried.

All I saw was a female's outline in the shadows, she gave a small nod, "Emmett, you may go now.''

"Thank you, Sovereign,'' he said raising but not looking at her before he was all the way out the door.

Her voice made my heart skip a beat; it was sweet but sharp. She stepped into the light. Her long red hair was pulled back into a braid that ended at her mid-back. Her piercing silver eyes were illuminated by the mix of darkness and light in the room. I wanted to scan the rest of her but couldn't take my eyes off hers. My heart picked up speed. She smirked as if she found something amusing.

"Greetings, Edward of Earth. Have you learned my name?"

I wanted to speak. But couldn't find my voice, I was still enchanted by this unexpected beauty. She was not like human women. Her beauty was different. Her power was evident, as an air of darkness accompanied it. It was welcoming in a way that made you want to flee but stay at the same time. She was like a predator enchanting her prey, and I was her prey.

"My name is Isabella," she paused for a moment "l apologize for the manner in which you were brought here. I was hoping that your transition would have been smoother." She paused pressing her lips together.

I was stunned by her gentleness. All the stories I have heard of her and what I have seen her people do, I expected her to be, cruel. But she was the poler opposite, but maybe it was all a show. Her ears were pinned down as her eyes studied me intently as if she was waiting for me to do something.

"Would you like to get up?'' she whispered as her tail flicked to the side, as the tone of her voice was filled with hopefulness. Her eyes still locked on mine.

"I think so,''

She watched me as I pushed myself to the edge of the bed, throwing my feet over the side onto the floor. I started to stand when a sharp pain shot through my back. I gasped and began to fall, she shot forward and wrapped her arms around me. Helping steady me, "You will be sore for a few days.'' she explained helping me set back on the bed "You are lucky to be alive. We had to put you in a coma for three weeks. It helped your body heal. ''

"Why?"

"Oh, when the Kraann attacked you, the dagger he used was laced with Xot, a poison. It took a toll on your body. We had no choice but to place you in a coma until we were sure it was all out of your system.''

"Why did that thing attack me?''

She sighed, ''Let's get you up and walking first.''

She pulled up on me softly, I stood up this time to my surprise with no pain. "Ready to step?''

I just nodded as I looked around the room, it was clean but lived in, she pulled me forward slowly. until I found my own footing, and was able to walk on my own.

"Are you going to answer my question?'' I asked her.

"You knew why you were taken?''

"Yes, your race can't procreate together, but you can with us. If a human is a match, then we are taken to the one we were matched with. To have offspring with them.'' I spat

She just stared at me with a puzzled look "What have you been told? There is much more to being matched than that.'' she fired back. "If that were the case then whoever hired the Kraann to kill you wouldn't have bothered too.'' She hissed stepping away from me.

"Then what is the case, help me understand because where I am from, we hate you and your kind because that is all we know." I hissed at her. Her ears dropped in anger and, her fist balled at her sides.

"Matches that decide to procreate as you put it, pick to mate. Mating is like a marriage it's for life. There is no divorce here. So, it's vital that mates like one other. They will be together, bond to one another until one of them passes from this life into the next. There is a time spent called the Imprinting stage where matches will spend time together to see if a flame sparks.''

"So, I have choices?" I felt a small piece of hope, I could say no! I could walk away! Maybe, I could get Tanya back somehow! We could be together! But then what about my sister?

"Yes, you do,'' she whispered in a low tone.

"What happenes if I decide that I don't want to be your match?"

"You would be matched up again. However, my DNA is very different from others. And you were matched with me. That means you can only be paired with me or someone from my line. So, if you say no then you will be put back into hibernation.''

"What makes your line so unique?'' I hissed the word unique.

She took a deep breath "I am the Sovereign. My bloodline has been kept pure, by selecting only the best genes. This makes my line: faster, stronger, better in battle, and I have a higher chance of having children.'' she whispered looking down.

"So, it's you or one of your grandchildren, right?''

"Basically, yes."

"And if I say yes, then I will marry you? That would make me the.'' I paused not knowing what my title would be. If she was called the Sovereign, then what would I be called?

"Emperor?'' she finished my question, "Yes, but only if I say yes too. That is why the Kraann was hired to kill you. There are so many who don't want both of us to say yes. I am the last of my family. If I die without an heir, then my throne is up for grabs. That would leave my people to war.''

She locked eyes with me "Will you give me a chance to show you that we are not like you think we are. Will you to get to know my people and me before you say no?''

"It's not like I can go back home, right?''

Her ears pinned back as she looked down "No, I'm sorry.''

This may be my one chance to strike a deal for my sister's life. I would give her a chance as long as she helped Zeoy. I would find a way to find Tanya next.

"I wi-!'' I was cut off mid-word by a knock at the door.

The doors opened as she neared them. I could not see the gusset be I could hear what was being said, "Forgive me, but I was included to give this to you.'' spoke what sounded like a young female.

"Thank you, you may go.'' replied the Sovereign. The doors shut with a hiss as the Sovereign walked away opening what looked like a letter.

Her eyes roamed over what was written on the paper before she rolled it up in her hand and hissed a very frightening hissing almost making me jump out of my skin. She ran her hand through her hair and spun to look at me, her eyes flickering with concern "I know that this has been a hard event for you, I was hoping to explain more of this and help you understand. But that is going to have to wait, and for that I'm sorry.'' she whispered. "I have to go, I have things to attend to. There are two guards outside the door if you need them just yell.'' She explained before heading to the door.

"NO!'' I yelled without realizing it.

She stopped and turned back to me her face confused "No? No what?'' she asked me.

"You asked me not to judge you or your people. Then I will be going with you. I what to see what you and your kind is like.''

"You are weak. You need to rest. Please,'' she begged.

"No, I have rested enough.'' I hissed I will find a way to make a deal with her and I will find a way to make sure that she has no that choice but to do what I want her to. Frist, I need information.

She nodded "As you wish, Edward,''

 **So, They meet! Edward's making a plan. Do you think it will work? Do you think Bella knows that he is up to something? Review and Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward

I followed her out of the suite, into pitch darkness. It was so dark I couldn't see a foot in front of me, but Isabella seemed to have no issues with the lack of light. We started down what I made out to be stairs. We moved along her light footsteps guiding me. I could make out the footsteps of the guards that were tailing us. We were heading down steps, deeper and deeper for what seemed like hours until sounds started to grow louder. In my haste to find where it was coming from, I lost my balance and began to fall. I braced myself for impact with the floor, but someone caught me. They help me back to my feet.

Looking up to see who it was, I was met with the eyes of Isabella. Her silver eyes cutting through the darkness "Are you alright?'' she voiced, I could feel her breath on my neck, it sent chills down my back.

"I wished that you stayed and rested,'' she whispered helping me stand back up. "There is going to be a lot being said. I will explain it all after this is done with.'' she sighed turning and walking on.

After a short time, she turned and locked eyes with me "We are here.'' she faced forward and sighed "Mother give me strength,'' before pushing on what seemed to be a wall, light spilt out on to the floor as the wall opened into a grand room. It was light and open; the walls were a very light gray with long tables on the sides that made a lane. There were lined with humans and Ferals alike who lowered their heads as we walked by. At the far side of the room, sat nine to ten older male Ferals. They were seated on a raised platform; their sharp glare cut through me as I followed Isabella.

"It's so nice of you to join us, young Ruler." hissed a male in the middle. His red hair showed significant signs of fading; lines were starting to show on his face. I didn't know how old he was. I did know if they age like humans. However, it was clear that most of these men were on the higher end of the age class.

"Well, I was so kindly summoned here,'' she spoke calmly and cold, as she showed me to an odd tanish pillow the was clearly used as a chair, at the end of one of the tables before she took a spot standing in front of the men.

"We wouldn't have had to summon you if you didn't push back this meeting. We didn't see a way around summoned you.'' his eyes locked on me and narrowed "We have very pushing matters to attend to, like the issue with."

"I do not need to be told, what issues are at hand,'' she hissed cutting him off. She took a step clear to them "Thank you, all for coming. This is no longer an opened meeting. The meal will be served later this evening. Please, return to your homes.'' she spoke clam and loud as her eyes flickered back and forth to people in the crowd.

The sound of feet shuffled across the floor filled the room, followed shortly by the sound of the huge door slamming shut. Dead silent hung in the air.

Isabella took a deep breath, her ears pinned back as her tail twitching as her tone turned cold but low, "You will never under mind me in front of my subjects or summon me again. I pushed back the date for a reason.''

The male in the middle eyes went back to me. His stare made me feel small, "I see that." he hissed at her, he spoke as if it was to a child.

"I think it's best if we start the discussion. Before things get too out of hand, Sovgain," spoke a soft-spoken younger male. Isabella's eyes shot to him, her body languages changed to the point that she balled her fist and started shaking slightly. Her ears were now up but twitching I could barely make it out. I have never seen one of them truthy angry. I have seen them frustrated and agitated, mostly on the day of The Counting, but never like this.

"That would be a wise idea," she looked back in my way.

"How did the Kraann, get on the ship in the first place?" she roared making they all jumped. A few flipped through files on the table in front of them.

"The reports stated that it was an inside job, more than likely.''

"What do you mean more than likely? It was or wasn't, which one was it?" She asked her tail and ears still twitching.

"What we mean is that there was no way, that was found for the Kraann to have gotten on the ship without being let on board.'' shuttered one.

She hissed "Is there no news on the healer that cleared, my match from quarantine? Has she been questioned?" she hissed shaking more.

"We have found no healers. The only one who saw this healer was the human. Who has up until now been in a coma. It's hard to look for someone that we have no clue what they look like." Whizzed the one in the middle. He turned his face showing that he had a long cut scar that ran down the left side of his face.

"Was everything on the cams or logs?" she asked not looking at the male who once again yelled at her.

"They were offline when this all take place, Ma'am." the younger one spoke once more. His voice was respectful compared to the older ones who have spoken.

"Sam? How long where they offline?" she eyed one on the right side of the middleman. He was about the same age; his hair was short and tighten. It hung loosely just pasted his chin his ear turned slightly as he shuffled in his set "Two hours, it was in-between a shift change. That is how it went unknowished.''

She huffed burying her nose between her hands, "So, all of this happened under two hours?"

"Yes, that is right. We are still questioning all who were on broad. Still, all signs point to an inside job.'' His face looked like he wanted to say more.

"Keep questioning them, someone must have heard or seen something. Did you find out who may have hired the Kraann? Or where the Kraann come from? " she hissed, she hissed as if she already knows the answer but wanted to hear it. Sam looked at his hands that were balled up in front of him "When the body was examined, we found that he had a fresh skin on. It was,'' he swallowed hard "He had on the skin of a young Gorgon,''

The male in the middle stood up from his seat, banging his clawed hands down on the wood surface in front of him. His lips pulled back into a sneer showing his fangs, "So, it couldn't have been him. Not if the Kraann was wearing one of his subjects.'' he sibilates at her.

"What else?" she overlooked him, swallowed hard.

Sam's eyes flickered to the male that was standing, then back to Isabella, he gulped. "He has been demanding you answer him on the terms.''

"I will make no more deals with him, not until I'm sure that he was not behind this!" she spluttered.

The male that was standing pointed a finger at her, his voice echoing off the walls, "He has kept his part of the last deal. It is high time you do the same!"

"HIS PART? TELL ME HOW HE HAS KEPT HIS PART OF OUR DEAL?" she said taking a step, bearing fangs at him with her ears pulled down. She looked like a wild breast reading for the kill.

"We do not know if he was the one to pay the Kraann. Or if King Aro played role in this at all!" He fired back.

"I will remind you to watch your tone!" she hissed her fist balled.

"Hahn, you are a weak link! Your rule will be the end of us all. You are nothing like your father." he hissed.

Before his echoes finished, Isabella's voice joined his mixing in the air "Guards! Arrest Billy!" she hissed.

A group of Ferals descended on to the male within minutes he was chained and at her feet on his knees, "Blade!" she hissed pulling her lip up in a snarl. "You seem to have forgotten your place, Billy. Must I remind you.'' a flicker of light blinded me. I notified that the tip of the blade at his neck, ready to cut through it with a flick of its owner's wrist. The air around us grew heavy, time itself stopped to see what this powerful rule would be.

Only to start again with a voice, "Your Majesty, please! Don't make a rash decision in a moment of anger.'' spoke the one named Sam. His voice pleading with Isabella as she could end the life at her feet with a flick of her wrist if she so wished.

Her fire-filled eyes snapped to Sam she took a breath turning to some guards "Take him to the cells. For the rest of you get out this meeting is over.''

Everyone rose heading for the exit. As there passed they keep they eyes on me, questions boiling inside.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" He whispered still shuttering, eyeing the blade that still was in Isabella's hand.

She hissed one word "You and your son, stay.''

"As you wish," he shuttered.

As they both dropped to their knees in front of her. She turned and handed her blade off to a female. "You all may go,''

The female bowed her head "Thank you, Sovereign.'' her eyes flicked to me, and with a smile, she whispered. "I pray to the Mother, that you and your match will be blessed.'' her hand lowered to her stomach.

"Thank you, I will do the same for you,'' Isabella said in a hushed tone as her eyes scan the females stomach.

The hall was empty all but two guards that stood near me the room was silent, but the energy for the chaos still lingered in the air. The males at the feet of their Sovereign's feet seemed to have clam now the blade was out of Isabella's grasp. Isabella's tail was still, and her ears were now in an upright in what I consented to be their normal place. She turned to the two behind me "Take my match back to the suites. No one is to get near him! Understand?''

"Yes, Sovereign,'' they said together,

I opened my mouth to protest but was dragged out of me set by Isabella, "Go with them, I will explain after I finish here.'' she handed me off to the two others, who half-dragged me out of the room back into the darkness.

"Come along Sir, the city will be awake soon. We should get you back to the safety of the Sovereign's suite.'' One whispered why pushing me up the stairs. Remembering the strength of the ones that ripped Tanya and me apart. I tried with all that I had to get free form them, to get to her, but they were too strong. They were not trained, as far as I know, not like these ones are trained in the art of killing. If there are my bodyguards then they are the best of the best. I would not stand a chance against them, I let them pull me along.

I went with Isabella to the meeting, thinking that I could learn something that I could use against her. Something I could use to make her help my sister. Seeing how her people act around her, the fear they had of her. What kind of ruler was she?

Emmett said not to judge her, that she was kind. She was kind, she has not acted anything but kind to me. Although I have only known her for a short time.

"Here we are, Sir.'' One whispered as the door to the suite opened and I stepped inside. "Sir, do you what us to come inside?''

"Are you saying I have a choice?'' I asked shocked.

They looked at one another before turning back to e "Yes Sir, you do. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable and safe.''

"Stay outside," I said as if it was more of a question.

They nodded "As you wish, Sir. We will be right outside the door all you have to do is yell.'' The other nodded as I stepped inside of the room. The door hissed closed leaving me alone for the first time since I got here.

I could take my time, looking over the suite. It was an open area with three doors spend out. The room with broken up. Where the living area set luxurious black couch. It was leathery in its feel, but solf. Bookcases lined the wall nearby. A few books set on the shelf but most the space was empty. The kitchen was open and welcoming, it had all the appliances that were back home had. All but a refrigerator.

I pick one of the doors, it slid open when I stepped up to it. the warmer air inside poured out hitting me in the face. Stepping inside I smiled when I realized what I found.

A bathroom!

The floors were the same, black tile that matched the dark grey walls. The toilet set on the far wall near a sink. On the other side was what I was so happy to see.

A bathtub!

I pushed a button on the wall above it, hoping it was what made the water come off. I didn't see a nob or level. there was a low humming sound before the tub started to fill up. I couldn't see or find where the water was coming from. I dipped my hand in to test the tempter, a smile crossed my face when I found that I was not cold or too hot. I ripped my clothes off and slipped into the welcome water. Resting my head on the bad of the tub, letting myself relax.

Without warning, I was pulled for the warm hazes of sleep. I was graded by my hair ripping from the tub. Something stuffed me against the wall to the point I could not move. My mind screamed at me to yell, to yell for help. Before my I could scream I was cut off by a dark whisper.

"Yell and your mother and sweet sweet little sister's heads will be delivered to you. Then I will come for you.'' It hissed sharply. I couldn't see who or what it was, but its breath smell of decay and death.

"Nod, if you understand me.''

I nodded without thinking about it,

"Good,'' it hissed, "We heard that your little sister was sick. She needs healers better than the ones down there. We can help her, for a price.'' It laughed

"What do you want that?'' I bite back my tears and nodded, I would make a deal with the devil himself if it helps my family. "Name your price.''

"Oh, tish little human, we want you to gain the Sovereigns trust. Get her to fall for you, we want to see if you can do want we want you to. Then we will help your sister.'' It hissed "We will be back soon, tell no one of us being here, or we kill your family and it will be slow. They will feel pain. Goodbye Edward?'' it hissed my name with a laugh.

It knows my name! How did it know my know? I was dropped to the floor as I spun around to look at my attacker. I was met with emptiness. Whoever whatever it was, was gone. I was alone again, and my choice was made for me. Isabella would not help me, Santa himself would. I would win Isabella's trust, for the sake of my family.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella

I watched as two of my most trusted guards took my match away. He had wanted to know more about this meeting and me. What he heard must have only confused him more, and what he saw only made him fear me. My anger got the best of me.

"Sam, why don't you introduce me to your son?'' I gave Sam a small smile, calming his son's panicked look.

Sam looked up at me lost for words, he turned to his son as he swallowed hard, "This is my son, Seth."

"Hello, Seth. how old are you?'' I asked the boy in a warm and welcoming tone as I gave me a warm smile.

The young male looked at me then to his father, "almost fourteen,''

His father cleared his throat. The boy snapped his eyes to me "Ma'am, forgive me for not addressing you correctly.''

"That is alright, would you and your father please stand.'' I asked them with a smile, "Seth, your fourteen, almost grown. Have you been added to the database?''

"No, ma'am'' the boy huffed bewildered. "but, Leah my sister has.''

"Well you are old enough to be added, and old enough to be on the council. But when did you join my council? I don't ever remember adding you.'' I muttered to him

"I'm sorry your majesty. Its my fault I thought that it would be ok if he set in on this one meeting.'' his father's panicked voice blurted out, his face white with fear. "please don't blame the boy! It was all my doing.''

"Seth, why don't you go home to your mother? Your father will explain later.'' the young male looked at his father who nodded. Seth bowed at me before heading to the door. When the door closed all the way, Sam hit his knees in front of me, forehead resting at my feet he was shaking with sobs, "mercy, mercy, please show my boy mercy. I take the blame for him being here. I didn't know the information was going to decided. Last I hear it was a public meeting. I thought that it would be fine it I brought him.''

"Sam!'' I spat at him getting him to stop speaking "for Mothers stake stand.'' I hissed as I grad his hand to pulled him up. ''Its fine, I'm glad he came. He will be taking over your place,''

"what?'' he gasped, his ears dropped as his face in squinted confusion.

"Sam, The attack on the Breeding Pods, was an attack on the humans who was here earlier.''

He smiled brightly as he understood what I was saying "You were matched? There were rumors but no official announcement.'' he went on.

I rolled my eyes "Yes I was finally matched. His name is Edward. When he was being cleared form quarantine a Kraann attacked him. As you know this information already. What I want to know is what Aro has to do with the attack.'' I hissed.

"Forgive me, Sovereign. How do you know it was him? If not just a bold move by a Kraann.'' he whispered in a low tone.

I cocked my head at his "If it was as you called it, just a bold move then there would have been more than one. Kraanns are coward in small groups, even more, when they are by themselves. Therefore, the attack makes no sense. There was nothing that the Kraann could have gotten out of this attack.'' I explained to him. "With the attack, I don't know who to trust right now. I don't know if there are spies in my own home or my employ.''

"What does this have to do with me, ma'am?''

''You will be spying on Aro and his house for me. You will send back details about all thing that are going, that you heard.'' I whispered to him.

"Yes Sovereign, but how do you know that if we have a spy, it's, not me? "

I took a step away from him "You were devoted to my father. If you turn out to be a spy." I paused selecting my wording carefully. "then you get to watch your wife, son, and daughter die. You will then spend your life in exiled knowing that your family died because of you. You will be marked as a traitor so no harm will come to you. You will not get to join your loved one in the afterlife for many years, that is if the Mother and Father forgive you.''

His face was painted with a look of terror, "Trust me it's a fate worse than death. However, I know that you are loyal. Do this for me not because I demanded you to, but because I asked you to. If you would like another to go in your place, then so be it."

"No, I will do this for you, our home, and your family," he spoke with pride.

"Don't do this just for my family do it for yours as well, whoever is behind this attack, attacked my match, which means that they attacked me. If I were to fall without an heir then that would leave you all to war. Do you think that this kingdom can fight six other races at one time?''

"No,''

"What do you think will happen when we lose, what will the victors would do to your family? To all the other families?''

He shuffled as his hands ran through his hair. "when and where do you want me to go?''

"Spend one more night with your loved ones. I will send a female to meet you in the morning. Now go.'' I smiled "enjoy your day.'' I followed Sam out of the hall, into the public as the early hours began. Families started to come out of there suites to start there day. I didn't know if Edward was wake still or is he had fallen asleep. One thing I was sure of was that he would be hungry or would be soon.

A few stands were already up as other were just setting up there stands, stopping by one with food ideas imported for humans. The first human brought to this planet, said it was like their home world before there destroy it. Many of the fruits and vegetable we could not eat, but they could the vender smiled at me. She was no elder woman, her skin was winkle and covered in lines. Her hair and eyes showed the years she lived. "What can I do for you? Honey, you look lost.'' She hummed not looking at me. I found her warmth refreshing. It's rare when people are warm and not fearful. I live with my father repitation overshadowing me.

"I would like to buy my match something, but I don't know what to buy him.'' I laughed as she fill a basket with red circle shaped things. Her eyes snapped to me "Oh! Oh! Oh! It's you! I know it was true!'' she clapped with a smile "Honey! Come here!'' she laughed calling for her mate.

"Shh!'' I laughed as she danced around, an older male Feral come around the stand "Love, what is it?'' he asked before his eyes landed on me, "Sovereign,'' he gasped as he started to drop to his knees. I grabed him stopping him "Please don't, I am just here to buy somethings. I want you to act as if I was just a normal customer.''

He smiled "As you wish, Isabella.'' He pulled away "Now what does your young match like? Oh my congratulation.''

"Thank you and I don't know,'' I sighted as I watch them both start to throw rodman things into a bag and handed it to me,

"Then take some of everything, as a gift.''

"Oh no, I will pay for all of it.''

"No, it's a gift, we do this for all new matches.''

"Very well then. Thank you both.'' I said picking you the bag "As payment I will bring him by soon if he wishes to meet you both,''

"Thank you.'' The male nodded at me and I nodded back. Heading back home, I cut in-between two stands paying no mind to what was going on around me, as my mind was on what I was going to say to Edward.

When a hand grabed me, pulling me to its owner. My eyes snapped up as I hissed at whoever it was. I was met with the face of Jake, who was smiling at me. when I was fully facing him, he pushed me up against the wall. He attacked my neck with his fangs; nipping and grazing my skin sending shivers down my back, causing me to let of a moan.

"Do you know how long its been?'' He purred in to my neck, as he pressed his body harder against mine pushing me in to the wall harder. His teeth moved down to the front of my neck and down to my collar bone, picking me up off the ground. "Oh, Father it is been too long.'' he hissed sucking now.

"Hum, Jake we need to stop.'' I forced out. "I have to speak with you.''

"Hum you talk too much, just feel.'' he hummed

"We cannot do this here, someone can see us!'' I hissed

"You never cared about that before. You use to LOVE when someone could found us.'' He purred into my ear before he ran his nose back down my neck.,

"No one ever did, and I am the Ruler I can no longer act or think like that.'' I muddled pulling away from him. "I just think that we need to take a break, I need to focus on my match right now.''

"What the human doesn't know will not harm it.'' He purred

"You may be will to play around, but I am not. I must gain his trust if I am going to get him to give me an heir. I have too much going on right now, to balance you with everything else.''

He stepped forwarding backing me up in to the wall harder "I knew you Bella, better then you know yourself. You don't mean that.'' he whispered taking my hands in his and enter twining our fringes. "Just say it,''

"I need to focus on other things without you distracting me.'' I huffed "I want to talk to you about this more,'' I said as he started to walk away "and about your father,''

He stopped and turned back to me, face painted with angry "I will see you later,'' he hissed at me, making me anger.

We both need time to calm down, before we both say something that we will regrate later. This is an edgy time for both of us. I wish he would understand that I didn't want to do this. To put us both threw this, but it was not just me and him now there was a human male added to the mix. I can't have anything getting in the way or adding more stress to things more then there was already.

The two guards nodded at me as I neared, I placed my finger over my lips to silence them before they could say anything. "thank you, you may go home now and rest. I will take over form here.''

Without a word there both left, I took a deep breath,

Mother please help me. Help me make this work, so I can give my people what there need. Help me, have a child just one is all I ask for. Please help me gain Edward's trust. I whispered to the heavens before I shallowed my fear and the door hissed open.

My heart sped up as his smell hit me. I slowly stepped into the room, he was on the floor with his head resting in hands rocking back and forth. I watched him as he mudder something, it was as if he was praying. His lips were moving quietly as he whispered words I could not make out.

I didn't know one thing about the Gods or Goddess of the human world. I never felt the need to learn, or even cared to learn. I had a lot to learn about him. He huffed and set up tears in his eyes, he ran his hand through his hair as he whispered, "How did I get here?"

"Good morning, Edwar,'' I said just loud enough for him to hear me. He jumped up and spun around to face me, Sorry I didn't mean to scary you.'' I looked down griping the bag with both hands, "I thought that you may be hungry. I was not sure what you liked or don't like.'' I went on until someone pulled that bag form my hands. My eyes snapped up and locked with a set of blue eyes, he nodded "Thank you,''

I watched as he took a set on the floor, slowing sticking his hand into the bag as if it was a trap. He pulled out a red oval shaped fruit, the tips of his lips pointed up in a small smile. "An apple. It's been year snice I have had one. Where did you get it?'' he asked still locked on its glazy coloring.

"The market.''

"Market? What market?'' he asked looking back to me. His blue eyes still puffy, his hair was messy form when he ran his hands thought it.

"I will explain and answer all your question. However, I ask you to listen with an opened mind.'' I asked biting on my lip, as my ears dropped.

Still locked on in a staring contest with the apple, he was twisting in his hand, "I am willing to listen, this is my new home it would seem if I like it or not.'' he hummed as he clsed him eyes.

"First question what dose being a match mean for me?''

"Being a match means that you-''

"No! That is not what I met. My question was what dose being you match mean for me?'' he cut me off repeating himself. "What does it mean I am, snice I am met to have a child with you?''

"Oh,'' was the only word that I could make myself muster, "that can be decide on, whatever you wish to be.'' I stepped up to the chair behind him. "May I set down? I have a feeling that this is going to take a well.''

"this is not your place? Am I not the guess here?'' he mouthed with a slight smirk on his lips.

"No this is your home now,'' I answer taking my set as he stayed in the floor front of the chair. "To answer your question, what you are is up to you. If you decide to have a child with me and do not what to be apart of its life then that will be up to you. If-''

"what if I do?'' he cut me off making me look at him. His question took me about what if he did? What if he wanted to be a part of the child's life? What if he wanted to have a child? I could feel a small spark of hope light.

"Then you will be apart, however large of a part you want to have,'' I sight "that is if you agree to mate with me,'' I played with the seam of my shirt as I gettIng nerviness.

"If I agree what would I be then? What will become of me?''

"You will have a choice that we must agree on. If it will be for the soul purpose to make a child, or," I shallowed I could feel his eyes burning a hole into me "or in a union of bonding.''

"so marriage then?''

I nodded "that is what you call it, we use the word perpetuity. But yes marriage in a way.''

"If I marry you and become the Emperor, right?''

"Only through me, if that was OUR choice then you would be what we call Regnant. You are not of royal blood, but bond to someone who is. As long as I am in power you will have the right to help me govern. The moment I am not in power or stop breathing then by law you will be nothing more than my match. Equal to all other humans, nothing more.'' I clearified. "That is only if we bond, if we have a child and you want nothing to do with us then you will be free to do has you wish.''

"I have some many other question and it would seem choices to make.'' He hummed

"Not all things need to be shorted out right now, we have time.''

"You are right, but one way or another I will have to be with one your kind. Unless I am aloud to be with a human?'' he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Sadly no, that is one thing you can not do. At least be with one what would lead to the brith of a child,''

"Well, looks like I have no really choice then.'' His voice dark "it's you or someone else still a Feral.'' He hissed to himself

"Yes, and for that I am sorry.''

"Don't be, this was not of your doing. You just want a child and are willing to do what you need to do to have one.''

"I don't just want one, I have to have one, I have to have an heir to carry on my bloodline."

"Dose it have to be you? Don't you have a sister or some great something that could work?''

"No," I felt the memories start to seek in bringing with them sadness. "No, I have no family, I thought that I said that.'' Tears started to from as I wiped them away. "family is a topic that I don't like to share with anyone. That is something I will ask you not at ask me to shear with you.'' I shallowed "At least for now.''

He nodded "I can understand your reasoning.'' He bit into his apple chewing slowly has his eyes glazed over. "If I don't ask about your will, you not ask about mine?''

I nodded "I can do that.'' I peeked at him form the cornor of my eye, this was going a lot easier than I thought it would. He was more open then I thought he would be.

"So, if I say yes, when will we,'' he take a deep breath, "well make a child?''

"I think that you need to think about what you want, if you agree then there are things that we to do, then a child. I want you to get to know me before you agree to this. Will you give me a chance to show you who I am? Will you inter into the Imprinting Phase with me?'' A knock sounded form the door, drawing us both to look apart. "Right on time,'' I whispered

Emmett waked in looking around before he spotted us, he bowed to us "Good morning, will I still be needed today?" he asked cocking his head at us, eyes locked on me with a questioning gaze.

I looked at Edward, "I have thinks I need to do today, I will return this evening, Njij will be with you if that is ok with you?''

"Yes that is fine.''

I stood slowly not wanting to end the conversation, but the day was calling and he needed to think about what was said. How he feels about the information he was given. As I near Emmett, Edward's voice stopped me in my traces "Isabella,''

I dare not look at him "Yes?''

"The answer to your last question, my answer is yes.''

I couldn't help but to smile to myself for I started walking again, for the first time in years I had true hope for my future.

 **So what do you all think? In the next chapter we meet someone new, he has played a big role in Bella's life when she was young. What do you think happened to Bella's family?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is long and full of new details about the Ferals and their world. We meet Jasper, Alice, and Rose! 5 comments for the next chapter. Follow and comment if you liked it, if not tell me why.**

Edward

It's been days since I agreed, with Isabella to enter the Imprinting Phase with her. Which sent me into a panic, she's been in and out the past few days making it hard for me to get things moving in a way that I could use to my advantage. I was far from getting her to open up to me, which I had to do to uphold my part of the deal. My mother and sister's very lives depended on it.

Isabella sat across from me, her hair was like always pulled back into a braid her silver eyes followed my hand as it traveled from my plate to my mouth. She appeared to have a lot on her mind she's been avoiding eye contact with me today.

I started moving my hand side to side instead of up and down, smiling as her eyes started to follow. Realizing what I was doing, she covered her face with her hands.

"My apologies, Edward,'' she mumbled shaking her head.

"Why are you sorry?'' I asked, watching her face change. Lines formed around her lips, as they pulled together into a frown.

"I haven't been here for you. You must be quite confused still.'' She went on as she started to play with the tip of her tail. "I have not been doing my job. I should have been there when you first woke up. Instead, Emmett was there in my sted. You were under an attack, which he had to save you from.''

Her voice was nearly a whisper as she went on, "You were placed in a coma. None of which was intended to happen.''

I moved closer to her until I was right next to her. "Then tell me how it was intended to happen?''

She looked at me sideways, moving a strain of hair behind her ear. She drew her legs up to her chest, "I was planning to be there when you woke up. It helps if matches are the first ones that humans see of this world.''

"She looked back at me with a small smile, "Would you like to go to the market?''

"YES!''

I have not been outside of this room since the meeting. All I have seen of the world outside was darkness. I heard sounds whenever the door was opened. I knew that there were others, I just haven't seen one living thing other than Isabella or Emmett. "Are you saying that I get to leave the suite?'' I set up realizing the meaning of her words.

She nodded, "I didn't mean to keep you locked up, you had just gotten over the poison and the meeting happened. I wanted to give you some time to calm down and take in all that happened. You should be ready for people wanting to be close to you. Word has gotten out that I was matched. You have not been seen and I been seen very little. So, the public has become very zealous to see you.''

I nodded, "I can understand that. I would love to go to the market.''

She nodded, standing from her seat, with me following her as she walked up to the door, "Are you sure?'' She whispered not looking at me as her hand stopped just above the doors panel, which was used to open it.

"Yes,'' I smiled stepping up beside her. She straightened her back, as her fingers twitched as if she wanted to take my hand. Drawing back, she took a few steps away from me. We haven't touched one another even in the slightest way since she caught me on the stairs. I made no move to touch her, I was still new to this world and its rules. Still, I must gain her trust, I was not sure how to do that. If she was a human I could read her better. However, she is a Feral, and not just that shes their damn. So, reading her is easier said than done.

When the door hissed open, a blast of cool air hit my the face as it filled my lungs. I felt my lips pull up into a smile as I took in the sounds of others. Isabella's ears twitched, she bit back a small smile. Waving a hand for me to join her outside, "Well, come on.'' She said as she looked over a railing.

I stepped out of the door and on to a long balcony like platform. Peeking over the railing, many floors below us was a slim hall like flooring, along the sides were roles and roles of stands. Ferals and humans mixed in together, it was just like she said a market. I felt her step up next to me as her breath hit the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. It made my knees weak knowing that she was this close to me. I wanted to reach out and pull her closer to me.

Wait! Wait! I wanted to what? What is wrong with me? What was I thinking?

I looked over my shoulder meeting her eyes, which were inches from mine. Her eyes fell to the floor, "If you still want to go, stay close to me, please.'' She begged.

I nodded to her and followed her down the stairs that ran along the sides of every level. We passed many humans and Ferals that stared at us as we passed; many smiled at us, why others nodde, and a few bowed. But no one dared come near us, when we reached the crowd at the bottom they parted, clearing a walkway for us.

"This is the market, you can buy anything you would want or need. Instead of going to the surface, this is safer for humans to be down here. Most humans don't last long on the surface. So, we built this city and others like it.''

She led me over to one of the carts, as her tail swung behind her, "This is an Action." she laughed at my confused look. "It grows wild on the surface. Would you like to try one?" she asked

I eyed the fruit, it was the size and shape of a chicken egg. Its coloring was bright blue with red dots. "Why not.''

She picked up four and placed them into a sack handed to her by the vendor, before handing one to me. It was surprisingly heavy and hard. I bitte into it, a sharp pain shot through my jaw. It was too hard to bite in to.

"Umm, is it meant to be hard?" I asked holding my jaw.

Her tail and ears fell, as she shot the vendor a nasty look as he held back a laugh, "I am sorry! I forgot." She held her hand out for it. "The real fruit is inside the shell. You have to hit the right spot to crack it open." She explained, as she firmly pressed on the top and bottom until it popped.

She handed it back to me, with a smile. Inside the shell set a small lighter blue egg shape. I picked it up and popped it into my mouth. I didn't have to chew before it burst, filling my mouth with a sweet juice.

"It's toxic to us but good for you humans,'' She went on as we started to walk around the market.

"What do you eat?" I asked.

"We hunt for our food; the surface is abundant with wildlife.'' She went on. "We mostly hunt on the planet that you were born on. There are very few things to hunt on the surface, of this world.''

"Why is that? And why keep humans on a whole other planet?''

She smiled shaking her head, "It shocks me at how little you know, right now we are not on a planet. We are on a moon, the planet that you were born on is just like the one that humans came from.''

"So, I am on a moon?'' I gasped starting to feel lightheaded.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yes, the planet was too hard for my kind as the gravity was too strong for us. However, the moon was just right, and a smaller copy of the planet.''

"I never knew that I was that close to your kind. We always thought that if we were taken in the Counting that we were taken far away.'' I shook my head, "and all this time you all were that close.''

"I don't like the way The Counting happens. In the beginning, we had the humans living with us. But when the day of The Counting came, and children were matched, their parents attack the Overseers. They tried to keep their children with them. One year the parents rose up and killed many of the Overseers, so we had no choice to move the humans to the planet. We removed the children that were of age, but kept them close.''

We walked on, most of the beings here were humans; male and females. But I have not seen a child. "If you us use to have kids, then where are they?"

"The choice to use a match is different for everyone, some of us feel like we should not mate with humans in the house of the Mother, others just want a child, some fall in love with their match." she stopped walking "it depends on the person, most children are raised in one of the capitals, few are down here in this city. This city is only for the governing class and their families. Anyway, children are kept inside their family's suite.''

"Why keep them locked up?"

"Babies are very vulnerable in their first few years of life. Matches are rare, so are babies. When they are older they are let out only for training and school.''

"Did you go to school down here?'' I asked wanting to learn more about her, now she seemed more open and willing to answer questions.

"No, I was trained and raised in one of the capitals.''

"What was your family like?" I asked hoping that she would be more willing than she was earlier.

Her ears and tail dropped, her eyes glassed over with sadness "I rather not discuss my family or my childhood, right now.'' she looked as if she was battling with herself. I wanted to comfort her, it was clear that family was a sore topic with her. That was one thing that we had in common. "I will tell you when I am ready to, just give me a little time,'' she explained before heading off. I followed close behind her, making a note to find out what happened to her family. The pain in her eyes, made me feel bad for hurting her.

"I'm sorry for asking. I didn't mean to upset you.''

Her eyes snapped to me, "What makes you think you upset me?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"You seem upset.''

"I'm not upset with you." She whispered, "I just don't like thinking about the past is all.'' She hummed as we walked. After we passed a few more stands we came upon two large statues, "Who are they?'' I asked pointing, eyeing that towering idol.

"Qophine and Totora, our mother and father,'' she whispered. "Or our god and goddess.'' They stood well over eleven feet tall. I had to crane my neck to look up to them.

The female had long hair that was pinned back it a bun like style. There were white marks smeared across her face it almost looked like a mask. She looked young in a way, that made the sword in her hand and the armor she wore look out of place. The male was dressed in a robe, his hair stopped at his shoulders. He held nothing in his hands. But his hands were crossed as if he was praying himself. People were leaving gifts at their feet and stopping to whisper a few words before kissing their feet.

She noticed my confused look "Our mother is trusted and greatly respected, hunting, war, and justice are what she is known for. Our father is known for infinity and guidance, he is very wise and trusted,'' She stepped up to their feet. She dropped to her knees bowing her head, whispering a few words before kissing both of their feet.

She got to her feet, her name filled the air, "Isabella, Isabella!" yelled a male. He pushed through the crowd, making his way over to us.

He looked close to Isabella's age, He was taller than me by a good half foot. His wear loss pants and a vest showed off his toned chest and arms. He had one thick kill mark on his upper right arm. "Bella, I have been looking for you.'' he reached out for her hand, but she pulled back, dropping her ears back as her lips curled up into a snear almost.

"Jake, this is Edward.'' She spoke loudly waving one hand at me.

His eyes narrowed as they met mine, "I need to speak with you.'' He said. Staring at me as if me being here was annoying. "Regarding our past discussion," he whispered.

She locked torn between us, "I do not think. No-" she was cut off by Emmett who walked up behind Jake. Emmett's arms were crossed as his glear locked on Jake. Both were well built and about the same size, they would be fairly matched in a fight with one another.

"I will look after Edward, why you speak with Jake,'' Emmett said as he placed one hand on my shoulder, "We will be at Rosa's and my stand.''

"Thank you, I shouldn't be long.'' She said as Emmett pulled me away from them.

Emmett said nothing as we walked. He just kept a good grip on my upper arm. His face lit up as we neared a stand, which was manned by a human beautiful blonde. She was very heavily pregnant. Her golden hair matched her blue eyes in an odd way.

Her eyes lit up when she saw Emmett. "So, did Isabella give you the day off?'' she laughed.

"I wouldn't say that,'' he huffed giving me a small push. "Rosy, this is Edward!'' He hummed.

Her eyes grew wide as her month fell open. She stuttered for words "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir.'' She spat out. Bowing her head as she started to drop to her knees, I grabbed her pulling her back up.

"No! No! You don't have to do that. You can just call me Edward.'' I smiled letting her go.

Her eyes went to her mate and back to me, I held out my hand for hers "it's nice to meet you, Rose,'' I gave her a smile.

She shyly returned my smile, shaking my hand "the pleasure is all mine.'' She stepped back away from me "I was wondering when I was going to get to meet you. Emmett keeps going on about you.''

He laughed nervously, she took notice, "You look uneasy, honey.'' She smiled at him.

We both laughed before she turned back to me. "You looked nervous too. Don't worry I was too when I first got here, too.'' She smiled "Emmett and I were mated when I was barely sixteen, that was back when they mated humans younger, but we did fall in love shortly after our first baby.'' She pointed to her bloated abdomen. "I'm working on number two, now!'' she beamed.

"Yes, she was so nerves that she hit me with my staff.'' He laughed wrapping his arms around her, burying his nose into her neck causing her to blush.

"Where is the Sovereign, if you don't mind me asking.'' She asked scanning the crowd.

"Jake pulled her away.'' He whispered. She rolled her eyes with a huff.

"He just can't leave her be, can he?'' she added.

Before I could ask who Jake, was and what he had to do with Isabella. A very smooth and thick accent cut through the air, "Hey, Rose! Motherhood agrees with you.'' A human man said loudly as he walked around hugging Rose. The man turned to Emmett shaking his hand "Em! How are you?'' he laughed.

"Good! Good! How is your mighty Alice?'' Emmett asked letting go of him.

"She is good! We are planning on having a child shortly. Did you hear that Bella was matched? Has anyone seen him?'' He asked in a cheerful voice. Emmett and I crossed our arms, Rose bit back a smile.

"How?'' The man asked eyeing them. Emmett pointed to me causing the man to spin around facing me. He was a few inches shorter, with hair the same shade as honey. His eyes matched Rose's. "You are Isabella's mate?''

I nodded, "Yes. My name is Edward. Edward Mason.'' I spoke with a strong proud voice, "What is your name?''

"My name is Jasper Hale, I am the mate of Alice, second in the Sovereign's guard." He smiled giving me a small bow, "May I say that it is a pleasure to meet you, at last, Sir.''

I nodded, "I am sure that it's a pleasure to meet you as well. So, you and your mate are going to have a baby?'' I asked eyeing Jasper. He smiled brightly as he nodded, he leaned against the stand crossing his hands "Alice and I have been together for just about two years. Two very long years.'' He huffed. "We move around a lot,''

"Why? Why do you move a lot?'' I cut him off.

His blue eyes narrowed at me as his head tilted to the side. His smile was gone, replaced by a sullen look. His eye went to Emmett who was still holding Rose. She was eyeing him back "be nice, Jazz.''

He turned to them "I'm always nice. Thank you.'' He smiled at them, "Alice is a part of a small group that moves with Bella,'' he went on, "She moves around to different places to see to business there. It's easier for her to go to her people than for her people to come to her. She sent Alice ahead of her when The Counting neared. She needed to be here if she was matched.'' He explained, "I am sure that if you and Bella mate you will do the same.''

Rose cut in, "Jazz his is new. Let's not overdo it with the information.'' She snapped at him stepping up to the table. Resting her hands on it "Jazz, Edward is there anything that you guys need? Take whatever you need."

"Why thank you, Lil sis.'' Jasper laughed stepping up to the table, scanning the contents laid out.

"Why are you giving us things for free?'' I hissed, "and you two are- "

"Twins.'' Rose cut in. "We are twins, to answer your other question.''

"This is just her hobby, with the pay I get form being on the guard we don't need any more money.'' Emmett cut her off, rolling his eyes as Rose hit him.

She turned back to us, "It's the only way that I get to meet new people.''

As I stepped forward something slammed into me, knocking me into the table, flipping it over. Sending anything on it flying into the air. The only thing I saw was a glimpse of a face, then it was gone. The face I saw couldn't have been there. It was impossible. The last time I saw it was over ten years ago. The face of my mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Isabella

I followed Jake behind a stand that hid us from prying eyes. As we were out of sight, he pushed me up against the wall, his teeth attacking my neck; nipping and biting at my skin. Sending shivers down my back, making me hiss in pleasure. I felt his breath vibrate into a purr. "Do you like that? Humm, my Sovereign?''

He pressed his body harder up against mine, pushing me harder into the wall. Moving down to where my neck met my collarbone, as he picked me up off the ground. "Oh, Father it's been too long.'' he hissed.

The brief pause gave me a minute to think clearly, without the fog of lust clouding my mind. We could no longer do this. I needed to stop this before it went too far. If I don't, the price may be too high for me to pay. "Humm, Jake we need to stop.'' I forced out the words, pushing he away/ "I have to discuss something with you.''

He grasped my hands hard, pinning them above my head. "You talk too much.'' He hummed into my ear as he caressed my cheek with his other hand. "Just feel.''

"We can't do this here! Someone could see us!'' I hissed

"You never cared about that before. You use to LOVE when someone could find us.''

"No one ever did. Plus, I can no longer act or think like that.'' I muddled, "I was a child then, I have changed.''

He back away from me, "You've changed?" His lips pulled back into a snarl. "It's that human? Isn't it?" his voice was coated with disgust.

"You knew that I wouldn't have a choice! You knew what would happen when I saw him. That would be it, I would feel the bond set in.'' I whispered, rested my hands on his chest "I care for you deeply, Jake. I didn't think that the bond would set in this fast.'' His face calmed but he wouldn't look at me.

His gaze was cold, as he swallowed hard "But?" It was as if he hoped that there was still hope for us. A chance that I felt for him as strongly as he seemed to feel for me.

"My feelings for you are not strong enough for us to be mates. The bond never started with us.'' I laid.

I used words that would cut us both deep, ones that would hurt him. That is the very reason I had to use them. His eyes snapped to me, the pain I caused painted on his face. The hope in his eyes started to die, "It has for me and the human.'' I looked away I could not bear to see that look on his face. I could barely mask my own pain. If I looked at him I would break, I would not be able to do what I must.

He hissed at me, "The bonding has started for us. You just refuse to consummate it!''

I was on the edge of letting my tears fall, I forced myself to speak in a sharp voice, "That may be the case for you. But it is not the same for me!"

He stepped forward, backing me up against the wall, "I know you, Isabella. Better then you know yourself, you feel this too.'' He whispered taking my hands into his, intertwining our fingers together. "Just say it,''

"Even if I did, we can't be together in the way you want. I must mate with the father of my heir.'' I pulled away from him, "and you can never give me a child.'' I hissed knowing that my words would kill any hope he had left, "So, hanging onto childish dreams would be useless.''

"You could change that law! You have the power to make it where we can be together. The human can give us an heir, all we need is one. I love you, Bella. I know you do too, stop fighting it.'' He pleaded with me. His voice barely a whispered now.

"I could change the law, but I would never do that.'' His eyes grew wide, "Your temper would be the downfall of this empire. You do not think before you speak or act, you just act. That is why I cannot let you be Emperor. No matter my feelings. I have to put my people first.''

"You will regret this!" He sneered in my face.

His words cut deep into my heart, hiding my feelings, "Do not threaten me,'' I hissed back as he started to walk away. I could feel the tears start to form, it was not like they would ever fall. By mixing DNA of humans and ours over the years, gave us the ability to form tears but not to cry.

Making my way to Rose and Emmett's stand, I stopped when I spotted him. He was smiling and talking to Jasper and Rose.

I haven't seen him smile or laugh. What was I really expecting? They were humans like him. I was a part of a different race, I was different than him. How could he ever like me? He must be disgusted by me. He would not be the first one, humans do not feel the same as us, their feelings grow slower. Most of us start to bond right away. That is rare for humans. Seeing him with other humans made it clear that he would be happier with his own kind. If that was his wish I would release him. Even if that met waiting for another match or mating with the King. It would be better than forcing an heir with someone who wished not to be with me. The child having to grow up, with the feeling of not being wanted by one parent. I have lived with that feeling and would not wish it on another.

Emmett's eyes met mine through the crowd, he slipped away making his way over to me. "Are you alright?'' He asked. His eyes scanning for the cause of my distress.

I nodded, "Will you watch over him for a few more hours. I hate to leave again but this is importation,''

He nodded looking back at the humans, "I will try not to be late.'' I added before heading back into the crowd.

Moving in and out of the shadows drawing the least amount of attention that I could. I needed to understand my new found feeling before they consumed me. I didn't fully understand them, that scared me.

The stone walls turned to metal. Cold and angry as I grew closer to my destination. Anxiety filled the air as a door came into sight. The door was to the dungeon, home to the highest-ranking prisoners. Those who were serving sentences or awaiting death.

"STOP! WHOEVER YOU ARE STOP! THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA! TURN AROUND AND GO BACK!'' shouted a loud voice form the darkNESS.

A second male called OUT,"GO BACK OR THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE PAID WITH YOUR LIFE!''

I let out a soft giggle, "Easy boys, it's just me.'' I said stepping where they could see me, my hands up. The males were both Bogolons. Ones who had swear off all rights to mate and have offspring, to serve the crown. Their only job was to kill all who enter here.

"Forgive us! We were not aware that you would be coming today,'' The oldest smiled looking up at me, "We heard the news that you were matched, Congrats!"

"You heard that?" I rolled my eyes news seems to travel fast even to places that it shouldn't.

Both cracked a smile "Yes, ma'am you would be surprised what we hear down here.''

"So, which one of those lucky bastards are lucky enough for your visit today?"

"More like a traitor.'' I hissed as they opened the doors for me, bowing their heads.

I passed five more sets of guards before I arrived at the cells. Where I was greeted by Marcus, one of my father's most deadliest killers. He gave me a toothy grin, his white teeth reflected in the dim light. He had bright blood red eyes to match. "What may I do for my lovely little Sovereign at this fine hour?''

His forked tongue hissed. He stood just about nine feet tall, a good deal taller than my five feet four inches. He was a Galeion one of the last of his kind. Not many knew he is down here, not even the guards, that guard the cells.

"I would love it if you would get me, Billy,"

He smiled, "As you wish, Ma'am.'' he almost sung as he slithered back to the cells, sounds of a door open ring out of the darkness.

"What are you doing? NO! NO! Let me be! Where are you taking me?" I couldn't help but smile to myself. To hear the mighty Billy scared senseless.

Marcus came back dragging Billy behind him, as he kicked and clawed at the air. Marcus dropped him at my feet. Shaking he looked up at me and let out a breath "Isabella!'' He spat crawling around me, "It's you! Thank the Mother! This- this thing tried to kill me!''

I grabbed him by the neck, spinning around pening him to the wall. "That thing has a name!'' I sneered "If he was going to kill you, you would be dead. It would have been by my command.''

His eyes grew wide as he processed what I just said. "You would not do that! Jake would never forgive you!'' He swallowed, "Plus my body would tell who killed me, then everyone will know you have one of those things,'' He hissed looking at Marcus.

I got closer to him, whispering in his ear, "What makes you think that your son would ever find out?'' I locked eyes with him, "If Jake ever did find out, then what you said would be true. He wouldn't forgive me but then again, I would not let that bother me. Make a note of this if you ever speak to me like that again or tell anyone what you saw in here I will have you slaughtered in your sleep.'' I pointed to Marcus who was lingering in the corner, "Just think if I have one of them, what other nasty surprises I may have hidden away.''

I tossed him to the stone floor, "Now get out before I change my mind,'' I roared sending him running for the door.

The door slammed shut behind him. "What has our young Sovereign so angry?'' He moved right behind me, hissing in my ear. His breath causing them to twitch.

"An attack was carried out on my match. All signs point to an inside job, someone highly ranked. He's the only one that would benefit from the death of my match.''

"How can we be so sure, so quick to judge?'' he hissed in my other ear.

"Why don't you come out for this dark place?" I whispered avoiding his question.

"Answering a question with a question is a sign that you; either do not know the answer or to avoid embarrassment.'' He hissed. "Signs of weakness.''

I spun around locking eyes with him, bearing my teeth. "Signs of weakness? How is wanting to protect my match and empire a sign of weakness? How is loving someone a sign of weakness?" I covered my mouth, realizing what words just escaped my lips.

Someone I loved? Do I love Edward? Yes, I do, but I can't. I just met him. It was crazy, impossible. There have been stories about matches bonding right away. Both parts felt the bond at the same time. If this was the bond, then did he feel it to0?

"Does he share your feelings?"

My ears dropped like my tail, as my mouth hung open waiting for the words that my mind couldn't find. My heart broke at the thought of the answer being no.

Marcus lowered his face down to my level, "Don't let fear take hold, or pull you down.''

"You think I should ask?''

All he gave me was a simple nod, "Fear is what stops us from living how the Father wants us too. Pray to the Mother for strength and she will grant it.''

"He can't love me!'' I shook my head. "Look at me! We are too different.'' I hissed turning away from him.

"There have been many humans to decline, but many more to except their matches. Humans are tricky creatures. Not knowing what they want, until they may lose it.''

"Your right. Thank you, Marcus.'' I whispered.

"You are welcome my young Sovereign.'' he bowed.

"This isn't why I came down here, I came to let go of my feelings.''

"You want to fight.'' he grinned straightening his back.

"Yes, I wanted to fight. However, you helped me unknowingly without fighting, and for that I thank you. But not just this but for everything that you have ever done for me and my family.''

"It was and always will be my, pleasure.''

I smiled at him, "Thank you, I must bid you good night,'' I said turning around, heading for the door.

"Your father really did care for you, Isabella. He just regretted what he did to your mother,'' he called, causing me to stop and turn back.

"He should have thought about that before he did what he did.'' I hissed exiting the room.

One last thing to do tonight before I can go back to Edward. Just thinking his name made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but to smile, I loved him.

Being able to say this out loud was freeing. Now I know that I love him, I was able to hopefully get this phase moving. He has been surprisingly willing so far, I hope that he continued for a little longer.

The market was almost empty, as the last stands were closing up. But right now, I only cared about one. One manned by a human woman and her son. A woman with green eyes and black hair, eyes met mine as I waited across from her in the shadows. I watched as she finished with her last customer.

Her son seemed to not notices me as he packed the remaining ideams up. His mother kept an eye on me as she hurried to finish her work. When the last customer walked off I stepped up to the stand, giving the boy a small smile.

"Sovereign? What can I do for you?'' she asked nervously.

"Did Sam check in with you?'' I whispered scanning what was left on the table. The boy smiled as I winked at him.

"Yes, he did. He is happy with his new station. Thank you!'' she hummed. She learned her mate's code well it seems. She was the middleman in her husband's messages. A safe way to send word back and forth. I nodded

"Happy to hear that he likes it,'' I hummed handing her the payment. She placed a few fruits and the letters into a bag, "Good night, Sovereign.'' She bowed

"Yes, good night.'' I looked around to make sure no one was listening to us "Don't worry about Sam. He knows what he's doing, he will be okay. If he gets into trouble, then he will be pulled.''

She nodded "I understand, I just can't keep from worrying about him.'' She blinked away her tears. Her son hugged her leg nudging her.

"Please don't cry mama,'' he whispered in our language.

"I didn't know you had two sons,"

She looked at me why petting the boys head "His adopted, sadly his mother died carrying him, and his father and his mate, thought it bad luck to keep him.''

He looked at me with big bright eyes, one hand wrapped around his mother's leg and the other clinging to his tail. He was young but old enough to have a chip, so he could understand what was being said around him. She looked at him with tears in her eyes then back to me, "We haven't had the money for a chip. He was sick when he was born. To keep him alive, we had to use the money to pay for a healer. We must wait until we save up again.''

I eyed the small boy, "I am happy that the father and mother spread him and brought you to him.'' I pulled out the remaining coins I had in my pocket, handing them to her, "For your troubles. It should cover the cost of a chip.''

Pausing outside the door, I scented Edward right away, along with others inside with him. Their laughter was muffled by the door, I could pick his out easily. It made my heart skip a beat. This was the first time that I have ever heard him laugh, it made me jealous that I was not by his side to see it. That it was someone other than me that made him laugh.

I took a deep breath before opening the door, keeping my head high.

I put on a fake smile walking around the corner to the setting area. Edward was setting with a male human named Jasper Hale. He was mated to a young female named Alice. Emmett was sitting on the chair behind them. His ears twitched as I drew near, he knew I was here but may no move to alarm the humans.

Jasper was going on about the surface and the many different cities, he and his mate had been to.

I cleared my throat, making the humans look up at me.

Edward smiled wide, making my heart skip a beat. Emmett laughed at them, "Bella? Do you remember Carlisle and Esme?''

I rolled my eyes, smiling "yes, Carlisle was a priest. His mate was a second mother to us.'' I stepped around the couch. "Jasper? I am sure that Alice will be looking for you soon, and Emmett, Rose will be waiting for you.'' I took off my bag setting it down on a table.

Jasper smirked at Edward before lowering his head to me, as did Emmett before they both left.

"This is a surprise! How did your errands go?'' He hummed eyeing me.

I nodded at him not sure what to say to him. How to start this conversation. Should I ease into it? Should I even tell him? Wait and see if he voices his feelings first?

I didn't want to scare him off or make him feel pressed to feel anything. That is if he even feels anything at all for me. Playing with my tail as my nerves built, I swallowed hard.

"What needed to be done was done, I am truly sorry that I was not with you today,'' I spoke softly, just loud enough that he could hear me. I wanted tonight to go well, but if he was angry than my plans will not work.

"I understand. You don't have to keep saying you're sorry every time that you must leave me.'' His voice was soft but strong. "You are the ruler of a whole planet. I am sure it requires along of attention and time.'' His eyes moved to the empty spot next to him, then back to me. "Do you want to set down? I think that we need to talk.''

His words flamed my nerves even more. What did he want to talk about? Was he not happy? Did he still agree to bond with me? What if he didn't? What if he did?

I took a deep breath as I sat next to him. I could feel his eyes on me, it felt like blades cutting into me.

Breathe just breathe! I thought to myself over and over.

"I have to speak with you as well." I swallowed again. Looking up at him, I found that his eyes were locked on my tail that was still in my hands. "What is it that you want to speak about?'' I asked him gaining his attention.

"Umm,'' he whispered as he struggled to find his words. This helped ease me a little, he was just as nervous as I was. "I- I would like to know if we are still bonding? Or if you have grown tired of me?'

'

This took me by surprise. He thought that I had grown tired of him? If he only knew how I felt about him, truly. "What makes you think I've tired of you?'' I whispered.

"We haven't moved forward or really talked.'' He huffed in one breath.

I shook my head, "I have not grown tired of you. I was just not sure when the time was right for us to take the next step,'' I looked away from him. I was starting to pull the hair out of the tip of my tail, as I finished my sentence. "Or if you will be willing to move on.''

"If I do?'' He whispered getting closer to me, "If I we were to move on, I wouldn't have to do anything unusual right? Like walking into the market naked?''

I looked at him in horror, only to find he was smiling. He was joking! Which made me smile, shaking my head. "No, you wouldn't have to do that.'' I pushed my braid back behind me. "At least not at this time,'' I said making him panic.

"Wait! Wait! I have to what?'' He stuttered until he saw my smile. "That was funny. Good, come back.'' He ran his fingers through his hair, "What is the next step?''

It would be best if I just say it and be done with it. "I move in here with you''

His eyes drifted away from me, his tongue wetting his lips. I could imagine how it would feel if his tongue was wetting. . . I had to stop myself, form finishing that thought. It was too early to be thinking in that way.

One step at a time, One step at a time. I repeated to myself.

"Why?'' He asked.

"We need to get used to what life would be like if,'' I took a deep breath, "if we were to mate,'' I added

"How would this work? Where would you sleep?'' He went on.

"Under your bed is a hollow space, that works as a makeshift den. That is where my kind sleeps.'' I stood, holding my hand out for his. "Come let me show you.'' I led him to his room, moving to the foot of his bed I pushed on a panel. Moving it aside, making a small opening that led into my den.

 **Bella loves him! Yaa! What do you think Edward's answer will be? We got to met Marcus, who is a good guy! ok, sorry to say so!**

 **Five reviwes for next chapter. Reviwe and follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward

Isabella and I were, moving forward. After she excused herself for bed, disappearing into the darkness under my bed, I slip in the bathroom. The cool floor was the only comfort I could find right now. the letter and images in my head. The image of a middle-aged woman, her brown hair turning gray Her face may have aged but her eyes were the same old green. The eyes of my mother, holding a small girl. A girl that had to be my sister I have never met, her. Her face was a shade of dull blond with blue eyes that could be mistaken for mine almost. The words of the letter in my mother's hand writing

Dear Elijah

I am writing you this a message to say, they are pleased with the praces that you have made. They want you to push things forward in whatever way you can. I beg you to be careful, what I hear about the Sovereign is far from merciful. If she finds out what you are doing this, I fear what she would do to you. The ones who have us are treating Zeo, she is setting up and laughing now. The treatment will go on as long as you do what they ask of you. Plaese, be careful my son.

Love

Elisabeth Hale

What my mother was asking me to do was clear. She was fearful of whatever whoever had her and my sister. The threat of their deaths still fresh in my mind. Whatever I had to do I would do to save them. I ripped out the letter, dropping in into the toile, then flashing it. I couldn't rip the image of my family up, it was too hard. After folding it up I placed into a draw under some rags. Washin my face with cold water, before I exited the bathroom, the suite was dark and cold. After crawling into m bed, i fall into the darkness of sweet sleep.

The warmth of my den was welcoming but not as much as listening to him sleep, his soft breathing and whispering. It was very comforting to know that he was finally here, knowing that he to felt the bond so strongly too gave me hope, hope for a future with him. With a heart filled with hope, I fall into a deep sleep, worn out for the stresses of the past day. Praying that this time with be free of the images that haunted my sleep.

Slowly I walked down the pate. Something scared at me;

To stop! To go back! To run.

But I kept going. The smell hit them before I heard them. The sounds and smell of burning flesh and stone hit me.

I ran to the top of the hill that overlooked my home, the city around the palace was ablaze. My heart jumped into my chest as the blood drained form m face. I started to run to save them, but the sound of feet steps and laugher, stop me dead in my tracks.

"We got them! The line as ended we should send word back!'' I hide in a bush, not knowing what to do. As the four voices joked and sang. the scaerms of my family and the countless overs filled the air. The smoke made it hard to breathe, I did all that I could to stop from gagging. But failed.

"Wait! What is this?" hissed a voice before a cold hard hand warped around my one of my ankles, as I was pulled out of my hiding spot.

"It is the princess!'' One hissed as I did my best to crawl away, tears blurring my vision.

'Kill her!'' one hissed

I jumped awake breathing hard. Someone grab me pulling me to it. I painced, starting to claw at them as I tried to get away.

"Bella! Calm down! It's just me! Calm down.'' Edward hissed at me huging on to me tighter,

"Edward?'' I sobbed, my voice hoarse.

"It's only me! Calm down, shhh," he whispered holding me to him. He had only touched me a few times, this being the first time that he did it in an intimate way. My heart would be racing, if it were not already due to the nightmare I just awake form.

"I am sorry that woke you up. You can go back to sleep, I will be fine.'' I whispered in a broken voice, holding back my tears.

"It's ok, go back to sleep'' he whispered stilling holding me. He started to pet my hair, as he hummed into my ear. I enjoyed the feeling of his touch as sleep pulled me down. My heart still pounding in my chest, but slowly calming down as the feeling of safeness grew in his hold.

I woke up resting my head on Edward's bare chest, his arms were wrapped around me holding me to him. He looked so peaceful, I felt at peace in his arms, but awkward for how we end up like this. No one had ever been then there with I had a nightmare.

Wanting to get out before and without waking him, I untangled myself from his arms slowly slide out of the den. I dressed before sitting down pulling my bag off the table where I had placed it on last night. Taking out the reports from my spies. Scanning over them for; news and important information, the smallest bite would help. Even the smallest fact that I could use if I had to. My ear twitched as I heard him stir, I set and listen before I made my presences know. I wanted to know what he was thinking so I knew how to address what happened last night.

After a few groans and moans, he started to pull himself out of the den. I watched him as he just laid there mumbling to himself. "Once again she left me here! What was that last night?'' he angry hissed to himself, "Was that some kind of damn act to get me into bed with her? Damn Fearls!''

His words hurt, I knew that they were said in anger but it still hurt. I shouldn't have slept in here. I was not thinking about the nightmares, I just wanted to move things alone if I could.

"I did not want to wake you up,'' I said cruising up the report that was now edged into my mind.

His eyes snapped to me "Did you just hear that?''

I closed my eyes and nodded, "It was not an act.''

"No! I am sorry I didn't mean that.''

I shook my head, "Yes you did.'' I whispered "and that is all right.'' I rested my head on the back of the chair, not wanting to look at him as I explained what happened. " I have nightmares. They make me relive a part of my past I would love to forget. I am sorry if it had been an awkward event for you.''

I heard his feet shuffle as he made his way over to me, set down next to me, "Isabella?'' he said looking at me, his eyes pleading. "Last night was not awkward, I was worried about you. The way you reacted, if was as if you were fighting for your life,'' he whispered, "You seem so closed off, I want to try to make this work, in order to do that we are going to have to open up and talk. Let me help you.'' He whispers,

"You are right,'' I hummed to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward

We slipped through the market, hidden along the side in the shadows, Unitl we blend into a darkness like the shadows into a dark hallway. The only sound was my footsteps that softly echoed down the hall. We stopped at the corner, she locked eyes with me, "I wanted to bring you here, before I can explain what I dreamed about last night.'' She whispered. "Please have an opened mind.'' She pleaded, her eyes begging me.

"I will. If whatever I am about to learn helps me get to know more about you.''

She gave me a small smile, "Thank you, all you have to do is listen.'' She placed a hand hastly on the side of my face. I leaned into her touch welcoming her warmth, as it sent a flutter to my stomach as my eyes locked with hers.

She blinked turning away, "We should go,'' Taking a step away for me she moved forward down the hall. We came upon a set of doors graud by two black creates, the almost blend into the darkness around us. I stepped back with a gasp. Isabella's hand locked around mine holding me in place.

They were taller than Isabella and me. A lot more frightening to look at. My heart felt like it was going to bust out of my chest. I started to fight against her, but her hold tightened. She whispered in my ear, "Don't be afraid. They are loyal, no harm will come to you.''

They kneeled, bowing their heads "Sovereign, the others are waiting for you.'' There voices sharp and deep in a way that made my skin crawl. There were like the voices that you fear hearing in the dark, has a child.

"Thank you,'' She led me inside as my feet seemed to stick to the floor. The beings made no movement as we passed them. "Oh,'' she stopped, cocking her head at them. "If anyone followed us kill them.'' Her tone was as if she simply said hello or good morning, and not getting an order to kill.

"As you wish.'' Their voices echoing each another. Isabella pulled me along back her as the doors hissed closed behind us.

Inside the room was a roundtable. Its seats filled with Feral males. They were chatting among themselves, they didn't seem to realize that we had entered the room.

Isabella cleared her throat, all eyes snapped to her. They all jumped to their feet and bowed there heads. "SIT!" she called stepping around that table and taking a set, "We have no time for formalities.''

Isabella waved to the side as a small female brought a seat for me. It was like the one in the Councils Hall, a tan cloud that was met to be kneeled on. Once I was seated next to her, she pulled a folder out of her bag, flipping it open. "Let us begin.'' She hissed.

"Edward, these are some of the males of the few high ranking families, that help me rule. They are related to those on the Council. They are also spies.'' She whispered in a low tone to me, a wicked grin stretched across her face. Turning back to the group she haled her hand out to me, "This is Edward,''

They all bowed there heads to me, "It's an honor to meet you,'' one of them whispered with a smile. His hair was like all of there's, red. His was long but pulled back into a ponytail. He was young, he was close to Isabella's age. Or so he looked to be. His smile was warm and welcoming.

I nodded at him returning his smile, holding my hand out to him. "It's nice to meet you too,'' I stopped short realizing I didn't know his name. My eyes flickered to his, not knowing what to call him.

His smile never wavering, he closed his eyes lowering his head, "I am called Eleazer, of the city Denali.'' He pulled away as Isabella placed her hand on my shoulder.

Without saying anything she pulled out what looked to be papers, form her bag. The edges were blackened as if they had then burned. She slid them to Eleazer, "Read,'' she demanded.

His eyes widened as he scanned over them. Passing them on he looked to me then back to Isabella. "Where did you find them?'' he hissed, eyes snapping to me. Her eyes still locked on the papers, as she hissed "that doesn't matter.''

The pages made there way around the room, the noise level grow; sharp hissing and growls hung in the air.

"Who wrote it?"

"Why?"

"This can't be true?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I am sure that you all have heard by now that why in holding a Kraann attacked and almost killed my match. A Kraann who willed a poison as his weapon. A poison that can only be found on a few planets. The name or names of who send the order, to kill my match is missing or was damaged when the pages were burned. How I got a hold of them doesn't matter. All that matters is that this order now can be linked to the attack.'' She leaned forward resting her striped arms on the table, her silver eyes glowing with anger.

"The attack was on a Breeding pod, which are not easy to get on without being let on, every new detail that I find only tells me what I already know, that there is a spy somewhere. I don't know if there is one or a group. The attack was an act of war. Therefore, if any information comes to light in any of your cities or a spy is found I want to be told, right away. If it is found that anyone disobeyed this order you will be charged with treason, and you will pay with your lives. Understood?''

The group all nodded, "We will find this spy or spies if they are hiding in our cities, An attack on your family is an attack on us all. The ones responsible will be found.'' one spoke aloud causing the others cheer.

Isabella nodded at them, "Return to your families now, and remember keep your eyes open.''

One by one they filed out of the room, bowing to us as they all passed. Isabella stood by my side, her tail brushing the back of my right leg. The feeling gave me an unfamiliar feeling, that put a smile I couldn't hide on my face. It made my heart skip a beat, making me hungry for more of her touch. I wanted needed to feel more of it, to be touched with more than just the tip of her tale. Most of all it made me hungry to touch her, to see her, to know her in ways that I shouldn't be wanting to. In ways that I have only ever wanted and known with Tanya.

*v*^v*^v*^v*^v*^v*^v*^v*^v*^v*

Eleazar was the only one left in the room, he stepped up to shake my hand, His tail, and Isabella's twisted together, as he lowered his head "Carmen, will be angery with me that I got to meet your Edward." he smiled at me.

"How is she doing?" Isabella asked, her tone changing. No longer was it sharp and dark, like ruler demanding something. But it was warm and soft as if speaking to a friend.

"We are having issues having a child, the Mother took our son shortly after his birth. He was so small, Carmen is having trouble seeing that it was her will to take him back. She wants to wait to have another,'' His ears dropped and eyes glazed over. "She named him Vanilii,'' He whispered.

Isabella bit back a hiss, "How does Sahsa feel?''

Was that his daughter? I understood that Vanilii was a baby they lost and Carmen was his match. But who was Sahsa?

"She grows impatient with Carmen, she wants a baby, now.'' Isabella took his hand in hers, "Carmen is young, poor thing just needs time. Sahsa and you will be granted many children, that I'm sure. Tell Sahsa to be patient.''

"I will. Thank you, Isabella.'' He slipped out of the room leaving us alone, she didn't look at me, as she moved to the seats nearest to us. "Please, have a set, Edward.''

As I take my seat she began.

"My dream,'' she started taking she tail in her hands, she started to pull the short hairs for the tip, her voice was in a broken tone. "I was maybe fourteen. I would sneak out and see Jake. I was very promiscuous at that point in my life. We had just said our goodbyes and I was heading back home.'' She whisperd, blinking away dry tears as she recalled the forgotten time. "I was just getting to the top of a steep hill, that overlooks the capital city. That time of year it was thick with brush and trees, So I smelt the smoke before I heard the screams. I looked up and the night sky was bright and alive. As if it was the dawn of a new day, the sky on that side was never meant to see light. I soon realized that the light was caused by flames. The capital where I grew up was on fire. My home, all government buildings.'' Her voice broke "countless homes. I could hear millions of screams. They were burning; males, females, children. Humans, Freals, my family. My whole family.'' I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me asshe carried on telling me her story.

"I couldn't move, I was stuck in place. All I could do was stand there and listen. To watch, that's when I heard them, the ones who set the fire. Everything in me screamed at me to hide. So I did, as they pass they were laughing and joking at how they got them all, that the line is dead. It was clear that the attack was meant for my family. That whoever they were meant to wipe out my family, root, and stem. However, they didn't know that I was not there. I wanted to look at them to see the faces of the ones who had killed so many, but I was so fearful that if I moved that they would find me and kill me. They didn't know that I was alive. I stayed there listening to the screams until all sounds died and the smoke cleared.'' she huffed, "I don't know how long I stayed there. The sun had rose and set when I heard my name being called. I still didn't move. I don't know how they found me, but there did.'' She whispered pulling away from me wiping the tears from her eyes. "they took me to a station where a few of the other Rulers were waiting to see if I was among the dead. I was shortly crowned and given five years to have an heir, I wasn't given time to mourn my death before they started the clock. That was just over four years ago.''

She buried her face in her hands, "I don't want to rush things with you, Edward. However, my time is running out. Your answer will not stop me from finding whoever wants to kill you, I do need to ask you to decide if we are going to move forward, and bond.'' Her eyes found me from behind her hands, "or if I need to set you aside,''

* * *

Review and Follow.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella pov

My seat shook as my ship took off, with a huff I ran my fingers through my hair. I always knew that he had something to do with it. However, I could never get anyone to listen to me. With Sam finding the kill order where he did, told me that he was starting to get messy in covering his tracks. Once I find something that shows that he is responsible for this, it will cost him dearly.

For every life he took will cost him tenfold, death will be to kind.

To easy.

He will pay for the lives he took, for attacking Edward, for making me question my subject's loyalty to me.

I will have to find a more secure place for Edward to stay. We were getting closer to one another, but this phase is almost over. We will have to decide to mate or if I will go back into the database and he will go into hibernation. I felt a sharp pain in my heart thinking about that possibility. Even though I was sure that he was going to accept my offer. I couldn't move him to the capital until we are mated, he would be safer once we do mate. He will soon, I can feel it. I know that his past with the human girl was holding him back, he missed her. I wanted to give him the last peace that he needed that would help him, to let go of his old life and move forward with me.

"Sovereign,'' called the pilot, "We have locked with the other ship.''

Entering the other ship, I was met by four large Xox. They boxed me between them. "Isabella of Fa'vi, we were sent to bring you to our Queen, she is waiting for you.''

Without looking at them I hissed, "By all means lead the way. We must not keep your Queen waiting.''

They led me through winding halls, halls that I played in as a young girl. Before I started my training to rule. Long before life showed me how ugly it could be.

The outer wall of the hall was made of glass, so we could get lost in the foreveness of the stars. Many of us have large windows like this on our ships. I use mine to remind myself that I'm just a much smaller part of something greater. Just one small being in the endless grand scheme of what is and what will be.

We stepped into a large open room. In the center was a table where my childhood friend Angela was seated. Her black skin was glozzer then the last time I saw her. She was happy.

"Come set, dear.'' Her voice was sharp and cheerful. The tone was so high that it hurt my ears, making them flatten on there own.

"What has you in high spirits?'' I chuckled at her, as I took a seat next to her. Placing my bag on the table, digging my nails into it. As if someone was going to try to rip it away from me.

"Oh my old friend, my family, I have been blessed.'' She sang clapping her hands together. "But I want to start with you! I am so happy for you. Tell me about him! I was so hoping when I got your summons that I was going to get to meet him.'' She blamed taking my hand in hers, "You must bring him to the mating ceremony!''

I was taken aback, "Wait! Mating Ceremony? Who?'' I asked. Her smile only grew wider as she moved closer to me.

"You didn't hear?'' She asked in a frown almost, "My Ben and I's daughter has taken a mate. Their Mating Ceremony is set for a few weeks form now.''

Her daughter was very young but her body and sexual hunger was that of an adult. A Xox grows fast once born, like my kind our minds grow even faster. Skiping years ahead of what our bodies as we aged.

Smiling m at her, "That is wonderful to hear. I wish her happiness.'' I pulled my hand away, "I will love to attend but am not sure that Edward would. He is still scared of my people. I don't know what he would do if he attended a mating ceremony.'' I laughed.

She lend back in her seat, nodding to herself, "Yes, you are right. We don't want to scar the poor boy.''

I laughed with her, "I will ask him anyway.''

Her large webbed hands covered mine as she patted them. "Why did you call me here? Isabella, are you and your human having issues?'' she went on.

I shook my head at her, getting to my feet and walking over to the window.

"No, it's not that,'' I said as I watched her face in the glass. "Not too long ago, you said that if I found anything that-''

She cut me off, "NO! NO! No! Bella, not this again. We have been over this. There is nothing that links the King to your family's deaths.'' She spat out getting to her feet and marching over to me.

I spun around to face her as she dropped to her knees. So she was the same level as me, placing her hands on the sides of my face, holding me in place so I was forced to lock eyes with her. "This endless madness with you looking for something that you will never find will lead you down a dark path,'' one of her hands moved down to arm before holding it up, using her other hand to make me look at it. Her voice sharper, "How many lives have you taken? I fear how far down that path you may have already gone. Your father keep going until the darkness swallowed him and so many others.'' The thought of my father made me pull away from her, hissing.

"That has nothing to do with it!'' I hissed at her, making her take a step back. "I know how far my father went. I know the things he did.'' I went on holding up my arm, "the number of Kill Marks I have are nothing compared to his.'' I cocked my head at her, "how many are from me coming to your aid?"

Her black eyes cast down as she bit her lip. "You are right. I am sorry for angering you. Forgive me?'' she whispered.

"I am sorry for hissing at you, I have a short temper,'' I confessed.

She smiled slightly, "I know.'' she moved back to her seat, "even as a child you were like that. Fiery hair for a fiery temper.'' She joked as I took my seat to. "What were you saying earlier before I interrupted you?''

Picking my bag up, handing it to her, "Reed them for yourself,''

She pulled them out looking at me questioningly, "reed it,'' I said getting. Her eyes scanned the blackened pages before they snapped to me, "Where did you get this?'' She asked half panicked.

"That doesn't matter right now, I need you to keep your word! When I can link it to someone you will help me.'' I said taking them from her hands, holding them up, "This is an act of war! When I can link it to whoever did it, I will act.''

She nodded, "When the time comes I will join you.''

I placed them back in my bag, her voice just above a whisper, "Tell me of your young Edward,''

Shyness shot through me, as the tips of my ears heated up. I dropped them back, hiding my face behind my hands. I didn't know how to explain this feeling. The way my lower stomach gets tight, my train of thought clouds, or the way I because lost for words around him. Or the way that the bond, the need to tie myself to him in every way I could.

I felt her hands on my arms, she slowly pulled my hands away from my face. "Oh, you have it bad.''

"This is just a pull right now, but its getting stronger. After we bond, if we do then, -'' I was cut off.

"You and your little human will mate, and then you two will not be able to keep apart for long. From what I hear the sex will be almost transcendent,''

The heat in my face rose, I forced myself to look away biting my lip. It was widely known that my kind were very dissipated when it came to mating. If I was feeling this strong now and I haven't touched him and the ways I wanted, Mother and Father help me when I get my way. He will need all the help he can get.

She hummed, "I am sure your Mating Ceremony will be a site to see. I for one will not want to miss it.'' She laughed..

Picking up my bag, I leap to my feet, "I should be getting back to Edward, For now keep what happened here to yourself.''

"Of course I will.'' she nodded her head at me, "I pray you and your Edward will be blessed.''


End file.
